El Día Más Frío
by TsukinoDiamante
Summary: Seiya y Serena tratan de huir del odio y la venganza, unidos por un pasado que no han podido olvidar y quizá durante el camino descubran que entre ellos nada ha cambiado. Darien Chiba en cambio trata de encontrarlos al tiempo que tiene a Kakyuu cautiva en su casa y el fantasma de su primer amor lo persigue. ¿Podrá dejar el odio a un lado y descubrir que puede amar de verdad?
1. Miedo

Una disculpa a todos los que ya habían empezado esta historia, la había publicado hace tiempo pero tuve unas complicaciones y no tuve más remedio que borrarla y volver a subir los dos capítulos, así que no se preocupen, solo perdí los comentarios que ya tenía :( espero que les guste :)

* * *

-Sal de aquí.

Seiya se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana. Bebía de un vaso con whiskey y no había más luz que la que provenía del exterior. Serena caminó lentamente hasta él y le tocó el hombro con suavidad. Seiya se sobresaltó y la empujó bruscamente. Serena no se inmutó, no dijo nada, simplemente se acomodó el saco y se aclaró la garganta.

-Vendrán pronto, Seiya, tienes que irte.

-No me importa.

-A mí sí. Toma.- dijo sacando un juego de llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo extendió.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Las llaves de mi departamento.

-No las necesito.

Serena se las metió en el bolsillo del pantalón a la fuerza y se alejó.

-Si te encuentran te van a matar. Vete de una buena vez.

Serena salió de la oficina antes de que Seiya pudiera hacer nada y golpeó la puerta tras de sí. Regresó a su oficina tratando de lucir tranquila y se encerró. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran y lo único que deseaba era que Seiya le hubiera hecho caso. Escuchó el ruido de la gente gritar, las puertas golpearse y el sonido de las armas de fuego.

Una pareja de soldados irrumpió en su oficina y la amenazaron. Serena reaccionó tranquilamente y les mostró su brazo. Ellos bajaron las armas, le pidieron perdón y salieron de allí. Serena los siguió de cerca y vio con un par de lágrimas en los ojos cómo se llevaban a la mayoría de sus compañeros. Corrió a la oficina de Seiya y vio que todas sus cosas seguían allí. Su corazón dio un vuelco y pensó que todo estaba perdido. Regresó a su oficina y tomó sus cosas con rapidez, lo único que deseaba era salir de ese lugar y el dolor crecía poco a poco en su interior. Salió con dificultad de ahí y una vez fuera se encontró a Darien enfundado en su traje de general. En cuanto la miró se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Serena lloró en sus brazos y dejó que Darien la consolara.

-Creí haberte dicho que no aparecieras hoy por aquí. Te he dicho mil veces que esa gente no merece tu llanto.

-Odio que los traten así, Darien, dime que no les harán daño.

-No discutiré esos asuntos contigo. Vamos, te llevaré a casa, no quiero que precencies ésto.

Subieron a la camioneta especial de Darien y Serena no pudo evitar ver las múltiples camionetas llenas de soldados y Krawls por toda la ciudad. No escuchaba nada de lo que Darien decía porque solo se podía concentrar en el fuego que se extendía por las casas y edificios.

-¿Cuándo tomará el poder Kino?-preguntó Serena ignorando todo lo que Darien acababa de decir.

-Mañana, una vez que tengan a todos los Krawls.

Serena tragó saliva y regresó su mirada a la calle. La camioneta se estacionó frente a su departamento y el chofer le abrió la puerta. Antes de bajarse Darien la besó tiernamente en los labios y se despidió de ella, prometiéndole que la vería al día siguiente en la toma de protesta.

Serena caminó hasta la puerta lentamente esperando que Darien desapareciera. Luego abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró silenciosamente. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Seiya se encontraba sentado sobre la alfombra con la cabeza entre las piernas. Cuando escuchó la voz de Serena levantó la cabeza y la miró con severidad.

-Seiya.-volvió a decir Serena.-Muchas gracias.

Se sentó frente a él y le acarició el rostro, a lo que Seiya reaccionó con brusquedad.

-Temía que te hubieran atrapado.

-¿Por qué haces ésto, Serena? Tarde o temprano me encontrarán. Mañana mismo me iré de aquí.

-Si te vas mañana te encontrarán más rápido. Es la toma de protesta y los soldados estarán más cautelosos que nunca. Hoy mismo piensan atraparlos a todos.

-¿Qué crees que harán cuando no me encuentren por ningún lado? Ellos me quieren a mí, Serena, después de Liuk soy el único Krawl peligroso que les queda. Con la muerte de Liuk todo acabó... En cuanto me encuentren me matarán.

-Ellos no tienen por qué encontrarte. Saldrás de aquí antes de que eso suceda.

-Eso será casi imposible. No podría moverme de aquí sin ser notado. Y tú... ¿qué crees que te harían a ti si se enteran de que cometiste traición?

-Soy la prometida de Darien Chiba, Seiya, nadie sospecharía de mí nunca.

-Varias personas saben que nos hablábamos frecuentemente. Podrían investigarte.

-Pero nadie, ni siquiera Kakyuu o Darien saben que nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños y todo ésto comenzara. Si alguien se atreviera a investigarme Darien cancelaría cualquier acusación en mi contra. Lo importante es que te saquemos de aquí, y por lo pronto no podrás salir de aquí hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco, ¿me entiendes?

Seiya asintió con la cabeza.

-Prepararé algo de cenar, necesitas comer algo.

Serena se retiró a la cocina y dejó a Seiya solo. Mientras ella se dedicaba a lo suyo, Seiya se dirigió al baño. Ahí dentro se quedó mirándose en el espejo un largo rato. Se lavó las manos y vio un objeto brillante sobre la taza del baño. Las tijeras llamaron su atención y se quedó pensando un rato. Tomó una decisión. Las tijeras bailaron en sus manos por unos minutos y luego hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Tomó la gruesa cola de caballo que colgaba de su espalda y la cortó de un solo tajo. Su cabello cayó hasta el suelo y de pronto el mundo pareció girar a su alrededor. Terminó de cortar el cabello que sobraba y limpió todo el desastre. Escuchó que Serena lo llamaba y salió a encontrarla.

Serena pegó un grito cuando vio a Seiya. Lo observó durante unos minutos hasta que pareció acostumbrarse a su nuevo aspecto. Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer en silencio hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-No tenías que hacer eso.

-Necesito cambiar algunas cosas de mi aspecto si quiero pasar desapercibido.

-Aquí nadie necesita pasar desapercibido. Seiya... Te prometo que te voy a ayudar. Nunca te he defraudado, a pesar de que...

-De que somos muy diferentes, de que tú eres Lirio.

-Tú sabes que ni a mi mamá ni a mí nos importó eso nunca. Mi madre murió defendiendo a la tuya...

-Y siempre estaré agradecido. Eres la única Lirio a la que respeto, aprecio y tolero. Pero... Soy un peligro en tu vida.

-No pienso dejar que te pase algo,Seiya, jamás.

Comieron en silencio el resto de los alimentos. Serena se retiró a su habitación y Seiya se quedó recostado en el sofá. Ambos se quedaron pensando en lo que pasaría con sus vidas ahora. Serena miró el anillo que adornaba su dedo. Un pequeño diamante brillaba y le recordaba el compromiso que tenía con Darien, el hombre con el que había compartido su vida por poco más de cinco años. Lo había conocido cuando era una jovencita. Acababa de llegar a Tokio y apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Su cumpleaños número 24 sería dentro de un mes y Darien deseaba que se casaran en esa misma fecha. Darien era uno de los militares más importantes de Japón. Tenía trato directo con Kino y sus fuerzas especiales, era un hombre despiadado, maduro, fuerte, pero odiaba a los Krawls con toda su alma. Era el único defecto que ella le encontraba, pues su más grande secreto era que la única persona cercana a ella era un Krawl, que la única persona que había estado en su pasado y presente era un Krawl, el hermano, el amigo que ella tenía era un Krawl. Sus madres habían muerto juntos y ellos habían crecido juntos, pero todo cambió cuando le pusieron el tatuaje a Seiya y los separaron. Serena terminó en una escuela de Lirios y no lo volvió a ver hasta hacía tres años de nuevo. Seiya participaba desde que los separaron en los grupos activistas, se escondía, armaban revueltas, peleaban, era uno de los Krawls más importantes y Darien Chiba lo odiaba. Serena y él se ignoraban en el trabajo y de esa manera habían logrado engañar a todos.

Fue la primera vez que Serena dudaba de algo. Era la primera vez que temía por su futuro, pero ella y Seiya se habían hecho una promesa y no pensaba dejarlo a su suerte. Era la primera vez que Serena se quitaba el anillo para dormir porque sentía que la asfixiaba demasiado. Lo dejó con cuidado en la mesita de noche. Seiya, por el contrario, no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Sabía que era la última vez que podría vivir tranquilamente, sabía que ahora recaía en él un peso muy importante y sobre todo sabía que no podía exponer a Serena. A pesar de que ellos habían prometido cuidarse y estar juntos, él estaba consciente de que Serena tenía una vida ahora, estaba por casarse y era un Lirio. Él no tenía derecho a quitarle su vida y exponerla. No era la tarea de ella protegerlo a él, sino al revés. Él tenía que cuidarla y ayudarla, y ésta no sería la excepción.

Fuera la lluvia comenzaba a caer. Primero unas gotas regaron el piso hasta que ya no se distinguía nada entre tanta agua y humedad. La luna apenas se percibía entre tantas nubes y el cielo tenía un color rojizo, como de muerte.


	2. La Huida

Todo estaba listo para la toma de protesta. En el lugar se encontraban todos los gobernadores y representantes de Japón. Todas las personas con altos puestos en el gobierno y todos los Lirios. Darien Chiba se encontraba justo al lado de Kino, enfundado en su traje especial de general. Serena Tsukino esperaba entre el público nerviosa. Miraba hacia todos lados escuchando conversaciones acerca de los Krawls. Se sentía nerviosa por dejar a Seiya solo en su departamento. Las cosas estaban muy tensas en el país y no podía permitir que algo le sucediera a Seiya.

Todo había comenzado desde años antes. Había guerra entre las dos Coreas y muchos coreanos emigraron hacia Japón. Muchos coreanos se casaron con japoneses y el resultado fueron los Krawls. En ese momento estaba en el poder el general Fujimoto, quien estaba en contra de la emigración de los coreanos al país e intentó expulsarlos a todos, pero no pudo. Al no lograr expulsarlos a todos ordenó una completa separación entre los Krawls y los Lirios. Así le llamaban a los japoneses puros de nacimiento. En cada lugar y rincón de Japón había zonas especiales para Lirios y zonas para Krawls. Los Krawls no tenían derecho a acercarse a los Lirios por nada del mundo y así fue durante muchos años, incluso ordenó ponerles un tatuaje especial a cada Krawl para poder distinguirlos. El tatuaje consistía en un lirio marchito para representar lo que ellos nunca podrían ser. Cuando el general Fujimoto fue derrocado por un golpe de estado, Miyazaki tomó su lugar y cambió todo por completo. Ordenó que la separación terminara y los Krawls fueron bienvenidos de nuevo, aunque mucha gente no logró acostumbrarse nunca a ellos seguían despreciándolos. Durante muchos años no hubo problemas, a excepción de los problemas típicos. Y ahora, Kino había descubierto que Miyazaki era un Krawl y que por eso mismo había ordenado el fin de la separación. Antes de esto, las fuerzas Krawls se habían revelado porque la situación era cada vez más difícil. A pesar de que Miyazaki apoyaba a los Krawls, el ejército seguía forzando a los Krawls y era por eso que los Krawls peleaban constantemente contra ellos. Uno de los mayores jefes Krawl era Liuk, quien desde joven había peleado constantemente por los derechos de los Krawls.

Serena Tsukino vivía con sus padres en un pueblo pequeño cerca de Osaka. Era un pueblo muy rural y ellos trabajaban en el campo. Durante la persecución Krawl, sus padres habían ayudado a una pequeña familia. La madre era coreana y el padre japonés, tenían a un niño de 8 años de cabello negro azabache y enormes ojos azules. La familia Tsukino los ayudó a ocultarse por un tiempo, luego, como nadie iba al pueblo a buscar Krawls, los Kou decidieron construir una cabaña justo a unos cuantos metros de la de los Tsukino. Serena pronto se encariño con el pequeño Seiya. Ella apenas tenía cuatro años cuando lo conoció y Seiya siempre la cuidaba y la protegía cuando jugaban en los campos. Si los otros niños se atrevían a molestarla, Seiya la defendía, si alguien se atrevía a decir algo malo acerca de los Krawls, Serena se enojaba. Se la pasaban todo el día juntos y así pasaron varios años hasta que Serena cumplió 15 años y Seiya 19. Las fuerzas llegaron a cada lugar y rincón de Japón, Serena vió cuando le pusieron el tatuaje a Seiya y cómo se lo llevaban a la fuerza. Ikuko defendía a la madre de Seiya con su alma, habían asesinado al padre de Seiya por resistirse y querían llevarse a la madre también, pero Ikuko y ella luchaban, se aferraban la una a la otra y de pronto… de pronto ambas murieron. Acusaron a Ikuko de traición y asesinaron a ambas. Serena lo había visto todo, estaba justo al lado de Seiya cuando paso y fue entonces cuando Seiya la miró y le tomó las manos. "Siempre voy a estar contigo, no voy a dejar que nada te pase…" dijo Seiya. "Yo… yo voy a estar contigo, Seiya, no me dejes, vamos a estar juntos… ¿verdad?" había respondido Serena. Pero se lo llevaron y Serena se quedó sola. Kenji había muerto algunos años antes, de una enfermedad en el corazón. Serena se encontró totalmente sola, lloró por días y noches enteras sin hacer nada, sin comer. Se fue de allí. Encontró un refugio para Lirios y le ayudaron. Allí estudió hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad y se fue a Tokio. En Tokio entró a la universidad y fue cuando conoció a Darien Chiba. Lo conoció el primer día que llegó a Tokio, él la ayudó porque estaba perdida y la ayudó a asentarse, a conseguir trabajo y a entrar en la universidad. No fue hasta tres años después que ella y Seiya se reencontraron en el trabajo de Serena. Las cosas estaban muy tensas y ellos habían prometido fingir que no se conocían para no ocasionar problemas, pero Serena había visto algo diferente en Seiya. Estaba muy cambiado y después se enteró de que era un rebelde. Ella lo aceptó y quiso ayudarlo pero Seiya se había vuelto mezquino y frío, siempre la evitaba y se portaba duro con ella a pesar de todo, pero Serena nunca se debilitó ante eso y siempre lo quiso igual.

Ahora Serena se encontraba entre toda esa gente llena de odio y no sabía qué hacer. "Van pasar días antes de que puedan encontrar a todos los Krawls." Escuchó que alguien atrás de ella decía. "No importa cuánto tarde mientras los encuentren a todos." "¿Sabes qué les harán?" "Los exterminarán. A todos. Especialmente a ese joven Kou, el jefe, a él lo ejecutarán en público" Serena se puso tensa y miró a Darien, él lucía sumamente orgulloso junto a Kino.

**Serena.**

No podía quedarme a presenciar todo aquello. No podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que le harían a Seiya si lo encontraban. Me levanté con cuidado y caminé lejos de toda la multitud. Me sentía demasiado nerviosa y demasiado mal para quedarme allí. Tomé un taxi y regresé a mi departamento esperando encontrar a Seiya todavía allí. Cuando entré encontré a Seiya con ropa diferente. Me di cuenta de que su propósito era irse y lo vi ponerse tenso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo sorprendido.-Deberías estar en la toma de protesta.

-Quise regresar, no puedo estar presente en ese lugar. ¿Qué es lo que planeabas hacer?

-No te interesa. Hazte a un lado, me voy.

-No puedes irte, Seiya, te encontrarán y…

-Todos están en la toma de protesta, será más fácil si me voy ahora.

-¿Y a dónde planeas ir? ¡Dime!

-A cualquier lado lejos de Japón, Serena, déjame en paz, no te interesa.

-Habrá guardias por todos lados.

-Me las arreglaré.

Seiya caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Me miró una vez más y luego me dio la espalda.

-¡Seiya!-grité.

Seiya se detuvo y se giró de nuevo.

-Yo voy contigo.

Seiya endureció el rostro y apretó los puños.

-¿Estás loca? Por supuesto que no.

-"Siempre voy a estar contigo, no voy a dejar que nada te pase."-repetí en voz alta mientras todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

-No uses eso como chantaje.-respondió.

Me acerqué a él para poder mirarlo de frente.

-Tú me prometiste que estarías conmigo, que me cuidarías. ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso si te vas y me dejas aquí?

-Eso no puede ser, las cosas han cambiado, Serena, tú estás comprometida con Darien Chiba, el sucesor de Kino, su mano derecha. Mi peor enemigo. Estoy seguro de que con él nada va a pasarte.

-Pero yo también hice una promesa, ¿cierto?, yo también te prometí que estaría contigo y que iba a ayudarte. Debes de comprender que no puedo dejar que te vayas así, y si te vas yo… yo tengo que ir contigo.

Sentí cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en mi rostro.

-Fueron promesas tontas, de niños…

-Tal vez para ti.-dije.-Pero yo he vivido con esa promesa desde que nos separamos. Desde que te alejaron de mi lado ese día, cuando nuestras madres murieron, desde ese día yo viví aferrada a esa promesa, Seiya… y cuando volví a encontrarte creí que… creí que podría cumplirla, y tú también…

Seiya me miró a los ojos durante un largo rato y luego los cerró durante unos segundos.

-Odio que hagas eso.-dijo al fin.-Si eso es lo que quieres…

Seiya me tomó de la mano y me jaló bruscamente hacia fuera. Vi que llevaba una mochila colgada de su espalda y yo no llevaba nada más que el vestido que traía puesto. Prácticamente corrimos por las calles donde no había nadie. No tenía idea de qué era lo que Seiya planeaba, qué era lo que quería hacer y mucho menos sabía por qué rayos había decidido irme con él. Toda mi vida estaba a punto de dar un giro de 360 grados. Mi corazón latía fuertemente pero no tenía tiempo de seguir pensando. Nos encontrábamos ya muy lejos del centro de la ciudad y de mi departamento. Habíamos logrado evitar a guardias y cualquier persona del ejército. No supe cuánto tiempo teníamos caminando pero Seiya decidió detenerse a beber un poco de agua.

-Seiya.-dije después de beber un trago de agua.-Tienes que decirme cuál es tu plan.

-Por lo pronto tenemos que salir de Tokio, es la ciudad más peligrosa para mí. Escucha, Serena, la única manera de salir de Tokio es pasando por las aduanas. Toda la ciudad está sitiada y no vamos a poder salir caminando. Tendremos que robarnos un automóvil y… tendré que esconderme. Estoy seguro de que si pasas tú nadie te detendrá ni te dirán nada. ¿Estás segura de poder hacerlo?

Me quedé pensando durante unos segundos. De cualquier manera tarde o temprano se iban a dar cuenta de que yo había desaparecido, así que era nuestra única oportunidad de salir de la ciudad. Tenía que ayudar a Seiya de cualquier manera. Asentí lentamente y Seiya lució más aliviado.

-Dime a dónde iremos.-pregunté mientras Seiya se dedicaba a tratar de abrir un automóvil estacionado en la calle.

-Tenemos que ir hacia el norte. Debemos llegar hasta Asahikawa.

-¿Asahikawa? Eso está muy lejos de aquí…

-Exactamente. Si logramos llegar hasta Asahikawa podremos tomar un barco hasta Rusia. Ir a Corea ni es una opción, su situación es peor que la nuestra. Si llegamos a Rusia seremos completamente libres y no tendremos que cuidarnos más.

Seiya logró abrir el automóvil y yo me quedé pensando en sus palabras. ¿Rusia? Eso sonaba bastante lejos de aquí. Seiya me indicó que me subiera al auto después de haberlo encendido cortando los cables. Después de verificar que sí funcionaba bien, Seiya me pidió que lo ayudara a meterse en la cajuela. La cerré con cuidado y comencé a temblar, pero sabía que tenía que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por Seiya. Arranqué el carro y anduve por las calles unos minutos hasta dar con la avenida que me llevaría hasta la aduana. Varios minutos después llegué hasta la aduana en donde había muchos soldados y guardias protegiendo el área. Puse mi mejor sonrisa y me acerqué lentamente con el carro hasta ellos. El que parecía estar al mando se acercó hasta mí y al mirarme pareció sorprendido y luego recobró la compostura.

-¿Hacia dónde va, señorita? ¿Puedo ver su identificación?

-Por supuesto.-respondí buscando la identificación en mi bolso.

Mientras tanto, un par de guardias miraban hacia dentro del coche buscando cualquier anomalía, comencé a ponerme nerviosa pero tenía que ocultarlo de alguna manera y supe que tenía que adoptar el papel de persona importante.

-Me dirijo hacia Hitachi.-dije de pronto.-Tengo una emergencia.

-Todas las personas se encuentran en la toma de protesta, ¿qué clase de emergencia es la que no le permite acompañar a nuestro nuevo presidente?

-Mi abuela está allá, me llamaron para informarme que está por morir y necesito ir a verla antes de que eso suceda.

-Señorita Tsukino.-dijo después de leer mi identificación.-Su nombre me parece familiar.

-No lo creo.-dije rápidamente.-Por favor, oficial… es la única familia que tengo, ella me crío cuando mi madre murió hace muchos años y le debo todo a ella.

Sin proponérmelo las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y el oficial cambió su postura.

-Disculpe, señorita… usted comprenderá que la situación en este momento es muy delicada y tenemos que asegurarnos de que no pase nada malo. ¡Abran las puertas!-gritó tras un rato.-¿Le molestaría si me quedo con su identificación hasta que regrese? Es por precacución.-sonrió.

Me quedé perpleja durante largos segundos pero luego asentí mientras fingía que seguía llorando.

-Solamente revisaremos la cajuela.-dijo de pronto.

Fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos como platos y antes de que se moviera grité.

-Por favor, oficial, mi abuela podría haber muerto ya, si no la alcanzo… si no le digo una última palabra no sé qué voy a hacer…

-Está bien.-accedió el oficial después de un rato.-Váyase ya porque no quiero ser el culpable de lo que suceda con su abuelita.

Le di las gracias y luego aceleré un poco. Durante algunos metros anduve a una velocidad normal hasta que me aseguré de desaparecer de su vista y aceleré todo lo que pude. Casi una hora después me detuve en la orilla de la carretera cuando estuve segura de que no había nadie y ayudé a Seiya a salir de la cajuela.

-Discúlpame.-dije cuando salió.-Tenía que alejarme lo más posible de allí.

-Está bien.-dijo tomando aire.-Ahora yo conduciré.

Me subí del lado del copiloto y Seiya se abrochó el cinturón.

-Este auto tiene algo de gasolina, así que la usaremos hasta la última gota.

El auto comenzó a andar y seguimos por la carretera a una velocidad constante, ni muy rápida, ni muy lenta.

-Tenemos que evitar las ciudades lo más que podamos, no sabemos qué podremos encontrar.

-Seiya…-dije interrumpiéndolo.-Tuve que enseñarle mi identificación al oficial. Él se la quedó…

Seiya me miró sorprendido.

-Será poco tiempo el que pase antes de que se den cuenta que… desaparecí.

Seiya no dijo nada y continuó manejando. Durante horas no había más sonido que la música que salía de la radio. Yo miraba por la ventana pensando en todas las cosas que había dejado atrás. Mi departamento, mi trabajo, mi dinero, mis objetos personales, mí prometido… Estaba segura de que cuando Darien se diera cuenta de mi desaparición movería cielo y tierra para encontrarme, y si llegaba a enterarse de alguna manera de que Seiya y yo estábamos vinculados… no tenía idea de lo que pudiera hacer al respecto. Darien odiaba a Seiya y a todos los Krawls con toda su alma, siempre había estado en su contra y ese era el único defecto que tenía ante mis ojos. Habíamos pasado casi seis años juntos y yo estaba totalmente acostumbrada a él. Darien tenía 30 años y yo estaba por cumplir 24. La boda tendría que cancelarse… todo se iría a la basura. Había perdido al hombre que amaba y no comprendía por qué había dejado todo por otro hombre que ni siquiera parecía importarle que estuviera a su lado.

**Kakyuu.**

Había logrado escapar del ejército y había estado escondida durante horas en el sótano del edificio del Corporativo Ágora. Había pasado horas preocupada por Seiya y ahora que podía salir del escondite no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar. Lo amaba y no podía permitir que le sucediera nada malo. Caminé por los pasillos desolados hasta llegar al piso donde la oficina de Seiya se encontraba. Estaba segura de que si alguien me encontraba me llevarían a las autoridades o simplemente me matarían. Ese era el destino de un Krawl como yo, y no tenía escapatoria. Pero si lograba encontrar a Seiya… él sabría perfectamente qué hacer. Seiya y yo estábamos a punto de cumplir un año de novios, él había sido mi primer y único novio y no estaba dispuesta a separarme de él. Cuando entré a su oficina encontré todo regado por el suelo y miles de papeles por doquier. Busqué entre sus osas en busca de alguna pista o algo que me llevara hasta él, pero no tenía idea de dónde comenzar. Mientras revolvía entre sus cosas encontré un cajón en el escritorio que no abría y que parecía estar cerrado con llave. Me pareció algo extraño que Seiya tuviera un cajón cerrado con llave y decidí romperlo. El escritorio era de madera así que tomé uno de los tubos del archivero que se había soltado y comencé a golpear fuertemente. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera romper un trozo del cajón. Una vez que logre romper un hoyo, jalé la madera hasta hacer el agujero más grande. Dentro había una caja de té ya bastante vieja y la saqué con cuidado de no romperla. Observé la caja durante unos segundos antes de atreverme a abrirla, pues tenía miedo de irrumpir en la privacidad de Seiya, pero al mismo tiempo sabía tan poco de su pasado que las ansias me carcomían.

Cuando abrí la cajita encontré unas fotografías viejas y un poco arrugadas a causa de la humedad. En la primera fotografía había un hombre y una mujer. El hombre se parecía mucho a Seiya así que supuse que eran sus padres. Dejé la fotografía sobre la mesa y en la siguiente estaban de nuevo los padres de Seiya pero esta vez estaba Seiya con ellos. Supuse que tendría unos diez años cuando la tomaron. La dejé junto con la otra fotografía y en la siguiente estaba Seiya de nuevo, con la misma vestimenta de la fotografía anterior pero junto a él estaba una niña rubia, más baja que él. Su cabello parecía brillar demasiado y ella sonreía ampliamente. Me pareció extraño pues nunca pensé que Seiya tuviera hermanas. Dejé la fotografía y la última de ellas se me cayó de las manos. Volví a tomarla del suelo y de nuevo me sorprendí al verla. En esa última fotografía estaba Serena Tsukino, nuestra jefa. Era una fotografía que había salido en los periódicos un par de meses atrás cuando su compromiso con Darien Chiba había sido anunciado. En la fotografía Serena Tsukino sonreía ampliamente y de pronto entré en shock. Tomé la fotografía en donde salían Seiya y la niña rubia y las junté. Observé a la niña rubia y luego a Serena Tsukino. Estaba segura de que eran la misma persona. Sus ojos eran los mismos, sus sonrisas eran las mismas. Volví a guardar las fotografías en la caja. Todo me parecía muy extraño. ¿Serena Tsukino era hermana de Seiya? Eso no podía ser, simplemente no podía ser. Serena Tsukino era un Lirio, y uno muy importante. Una duda me asaltó. No había otra respuesta más que Seiya y Serena se conocían desde niños. Me parecía absurdo pero las fotografías lo comprobaban. Ellos nunca se hablaban, nunca se miraban… todo parecía muy extraño. Los había visto charlar de vez en cuando, casi nunca, y Seiya siempre lucía molesto cuando ella estaba presente. Mi corazón latía fuertemente. ¿Acaso mi Seiya estaba enamorado de esa mujer? ¿Por eso guardaba su fotografía tan celosamente? Mi cabeza daba vueltas por la confusión y sentí un dolor en el estómago. Quizá si ellos realmente se conocían, Seiya estaría con esa mujer. Yo sabía dónde vivía perfectamente porque había ido muchas veces a llevarle correspondencia. Tomé la caja entre mis manos y me dirigí a la salida del edificio.

Tuve que ocultarme muchas veces. Corrí y corrí, evité policías, evité al ejército. Cuando llegué a casa de Serena Tsukino me di cuenta de que todo estaba muy oscuro. La puerta estaba entreabierta y no dudé ni un segundo en entrar. Dentro del departamento todo estaba en orden. Caminé por todo el lugar tratando de buscar alguna pista y entonces entré al baño. En el baño encontré ropa de hombre y cuando la tomé entre mis manos estaba segura de que le pertenecía a Seiya. Esa era la ropa que traía hacía unas horas. Pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió. Debajo de la ropa encontré una mata de cabello. Era negro y espeso, y largo. Supe de inmediato que era el cabello de Seiya y se lo había cortado. Me dediqué a buscar por todo el departamento. No se habían llevado absolutamente nada y sin embargo algo me dijo que ellos estaban juntos y de que se habían ido muy lejos. Me tumbé sobre el suelo alfombrado y sentí que las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. No podía creer que mi novio hubiera huido con una Lirio y que además estuviera enamorado de ella. Si no estaba enamorado entonces por qué tenía su foto guardada, por qué había estado en su departamento y por qué había huido con ella… me sentía traicionada, triste, sola.

**Darien.**

La ceremonia se había extendido durante largas horas. Kino había dado un discurso demasiado largo pero no podíamos terminar hasta que él lo hiciera. Ya casi toda la gente se había ido y ya había anochecido cuando terminó todo. Habría una recepción en la mansión de Kino y solo estaban invitados los más allegados a él. Esperé a Serena pero al ver que no llegaba le mandé a hablar a uno de mis hombres.

-Busca a mi prometida, ya tardó demasiado.-ordené.

Noté que el joven no se movía y me miró temerosamente.

-Su novia se fue hace mucho, señor.-dijo el joven.

-¿A qué te refieres con que se fue?

-Ella dejó el lugar cuando comenzó la ceremonia y no ha regresado.

-Eso no puede ser. Serena estaba aquí, yo la vi, yo la dejé en su lugar y le dije que me buscara al terminar.

El joven guardó silencio y agachó la mirada.

-Vayan a buscarla a su departamento, quizá se sintió mal. Cuando la encuentren deben llevarla a la recepción del señor Kino, ¿entiendes? Vete ahora.

El joven se fue de inmediato y yo decidí dirigirme con mis otros amigos. No comprendía por qué Serena había dejado la ceremonia. No tenía motivos para irse pero ya lo hablaría con ella cuando la viera. Llegamos a la mansión de Kino en donde había bastante gente. Todos me saludaron con gusto y yo me dediqué a conversar aquí y allá con muchas personas. Bebí algunos tragos y también cené. Comencé a desesperarme cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía noticias de mis hombres ni de Serena. Rato después vi al mismo joven acercarse hasta mí y me habló al oído.

-Mi señor, será mejor que me acompañe, encontramos a una mujer en el departamento de su prometida.-dijo guardando silencio.-…Y es una Krawl.

¿Una Krawl? No comprendía absolutamente nada. Me excusé con mis amigos y acompañé al joven hasta uno de los sótanos en la mansión de Kino. Ahí había otros dos hombres con una mujer pelirroja. La habían golpeado un poco y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Quién es esta mujer?-pregunté confundido.- ¿Por qué estaba en el departamento de mi novia?

-No quiere hablar, señor, la hemos golpeado pero no quiere hablar… su novia no estaba por ningún lado, todas sus cosas están allí, pero ella no.

Apreté los puños y me acerqué hasta la mujer. Tomé su barbilla fuertemente y la obligué a mirarme.

-¿Dónde está Serena Tsukino?-dije con voz dura.

La mujer parpadeó un par de veces y siguió sin responder.

-¡Dímelo!-grité esta vez.

Ella emitió un sollozo y comenzó a llorar. Le di una fuerte cachetada y guardó silencio al instante.

-Vas a tener que hablar, mujer, porque si no… si no te va a ir muy, muy mal. Ahora dime, ¿qué le has hecho a mi novia?

Ella me miró con temor mientras temblaba.

-Na…nada…-logró decir.

Le ordené a mis hombres que la soltaran y la dejaron caer al suelo.

-¿Nada?-dije incrédulo.-Ya verás lo que te va a pasar cuando la encuentre.-dije dándole la espalda.-Quiero que la busquen en la ciudad, búsquenla, ella no pudo haberse ido a ningún sitio, su lugar está a mi lado, y quiero que averigüen quién es esta mujer.

Cuando estuve a punto de salir escuché su voz.

-Señor… Chiba…-dijo la mujer.

Me giré para mirarla y ella seguía en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire. Me acerqué hasta ella y me arrodillé frente a ella.

-¿Se ha dignado a hablar conmigo?-pregunté sarcásticamente.-Veamos qué tiene qué decirme. ¿Dónde está Serena Tsukino?

-No… lo sé.-respondió mirándome.-No sé dónde está su… novia…

-¿Entonces qué hacías en su departamento?-elevé la voz.

-Buscaba a alguien.-confesó.

Tomé su rostro con brusquedad.

-¿Buscabas a alguien?-grité.- ¿Y a quién esperabas encontrar allí?

Ella me miró largamente, sus ojos marrones parecían ocultar dolor y otra cosa que no logré descifrar.

-Seiya Kou.-dijo al fin.

Al escuchar ese nombre la solté con la misma brusquedad y abrí los ojos. Me puse de pie y comencé a dar vueltas por todo el lugar sin lograr comprender lo que esa mujer decía.

-¿Me… puedes explicar qué podría hacer Seiya Kou en el departamento de mi novia?-dije elevando el tono de voz en las últimas palabras.-¿Qué rayos estaría haciendo mi peor enemigo, el hombre que más odio, en el departamento de la mujer que amo?-grité.-¡Dime!

-Yo estoy igual de sorprendida que usted.-respondió ella.

-¿Por qué pensaste que ese hombre podría estar en la casa de Serena Tsukino?

Ella me miró severamente y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos. La vi sacar una caja de té vieja y la lanzó por el suelo hasta mis pies. Dudé unos segundos y luego levanté la cajita.

-Por eso.-dijo ella.

Abrí la cajita dubitativamente y encontré unas fotografías. Observé la primera y no encontré nada, observé la segunda y encontré a un Seiya Kou joven, más bien niño, observé la tercera y encontré al mismo niño pero esta vez había una niña rubia junto a él y sentí que las manos me temblaban. Observé la última fotografía y encontré a mi novia en ella. Serena estaba en esa fotografía, era la misma foto que había salido en los periódicos el día de nuestro compromiso. Observé a la niña rubia y observé la foto actual. Estaba seguro de que eran la misma persona y entonces creí que todo se derrumbaría a mí alrededor. No comprendía nada, absolutamente nada. Serena no tenía por qué estar en una misma fotografía con Seiya Kou, no podía.

-¿De dónde has sacado estas fotos?-pregunté con enojo.

-De la oficina de Seiya.-respondió.-Las tenía bajo llave… ellos… ellos han huido.-dijo de pronto.-Estoy segura de que se han ido juntos.

Lancé la cajita al suelo y me acerqué hasta la mujer. La tomé fuertemente por los hombros y la alcé para mirarla de frente.

-Ellos no pudieron haberse ido juntos.-le dije frente a frente.

-Y entonces por qué mi novio tenía una foto de su novia, señor. Ellos se conocen… se conocen desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Me hubiera dado cuenta, ¿no lo crees?

-Nadie se dio cuenta, señor, nadie. Nos han engañado durante años y años.

-Esto no se va a quedar así.-dije soltándola para dirigirme a uno de mis hombres.-Quiero que los busquen, búsquenlos, ellos no pudieron haber salido de Tokio… ni siquiera puedo creer todavía que estén juntos, no…-grité.-¡Búsquenlos! Y tú…-dije dirigiéndome a uno de los hombres.-Tráeme en este momento una lista de todos los Krawls encarcelados, ¡ya!-miré de nuevo a la mujer.-Quiero que la lleven a mi departamento, ahí la encierran y la dejan.-dije antes de salir

Me subí a una de las camionetas del ejército y ordené que me llevaran a la oficina. No podía dejar de pensar en las fotografías que ahora tenía conmigo. Por qué Seiya Kou tenía una foto con mi novia, cómo era posible que mi peor enemigo tuviera un pasado con la mujer que amaba. No podía creer que mi Serena me hubiera mentido así, no podía creer que se hubiera ido con ese hombre y me hubiera traicionado. Nada de eso podía ser verdad. Quizá ese hombre estaba obsesionado con mi novia, quizá la había secuestrado para molestarme, pero esa fotografía donde ellos eran unos niños… todo me parecía confuso.

Al llegar a la oficina uno de mis hombres ya tenía las listas. Me dediqué a leer absolutamente todas y en ninguna aparecía el nombre de Seiya Kou. Las revisé una y otra vez, una y otra vez y su nombre no aparecía. Destrocé las hojas con mis manos y lancé los papeles al aire. Golpeé el escritorio un par de veces hasta que uno de mis hombres entró.

-Señor…-dijo con voz baja.-Tenemos noticias.

-¿Los encontraron?

El joven negó.

-La señorita Tsukino salió… salió hace varias horas de la ciudad por la aduana norte… tienen su identificación allá…

Volví a golpear la mesa mientras gritaba.

-¡Maldita mentirosa! ¡Maldito Krawl inmundo!-grité.-Quiero que le ordene a cada tropa de cada ciudad que los busquen, búsquenlos en cada rincón, en cada pueblo, en cada ciudad. Ellos no se van a ir de Japón, ¡no!, quiero que los traigan ante mí, los dos pagarán por esto, ¡ahora!

Seiya Kou no iba a salirse con la suya. No podía permitir que además de ser mi enemigo se robara a mi mujer. Y Serena… ella se había ido semanas antes de nuestra boda y no podía perdonarle su traición. Ella sabía perfectamente lo mucho que yo odiaba a los Krawls y ahora estaba no sé dónde con uno de ellos, el peor. Yo la amaba pero al mismo tiempo estaba demasiado enojado por su huida. No iba a perdonar.

**Serena.**

Como ya había anochecido y la gasolina se había terminado dejamos el carro escondido para adentrarnos en el bosque. Seiya había manejado por casi seis horas y estábamos bastante lejos de Tokio, pero no podíamos confiarnos. Encontramos un lugar en el bosque dónde dormir y nos quedamos allí. Sentí que mi estómago rugía y Seiya escuchó. Me ofreció una manzana y algo de jamón, así como una botella de agua.

-Solo pude traer esto, pero mañana en el pueblo encontraremos más comida.-dijo después de horas de no hablar.

Mientras comía me dediqué a observarlo. Lucía tan diferente con el cabello corto pero aun así lucía bien. Sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos.

-¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando, Serena?-dijo interrumpiendo el silencio.-Al venirte conmigo, ¿qué es lo que pensabas?

-Ya te lo dije.

-¿Acaso vas a dejar toda tu vida? ¿Accederás a irte de Japón para siempre?

-Quizá… quizá regrese cuando me asegure de que tú estás muy lejos de aquí.

-Si regresas ellos te acabaran, nadie te perdonará que hayas huido con un Krawl.

-Darien me perdonará.

Escuché que Seiya se reía de mi comentario y lo miré en silencio.

-Dudo mucho de que tu novio vaya a perdonarte, él será el primero en juzgarte, Serena.

-Tú no lo conoces.

-Lo conozco mejor que tú, y sé que es un tipo cruel y despiadado al que no le importan los sentimientos de los demás.

-¡Basta!-grité.-Él jamás haría algo cruel y despiadado.

-Lo he visto asesinar a Krawls con sus propias manos.

Lo miré sin poder tragar el trozo de manzana.

-Es mentira.-logré decir.

-No lo es. Yo mismo lo vi.

Sentí que las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y no logré continuar comiendo. Lloré en silencio hasta que Seiya se dio cuenta.

-Lo siento, Serena, pero es la verdad.

-Ya no sé quién eres.-dije de pronto.-Ya no eres la persona que conocía, ya no eres ese chico tierno, dulce, amable… ahora eres frío, rencoroso… creí… creí que alguna vez había sido importante para ti, y ahora… ahora no te conozco.-confesé sin dejar de llorar.

Noté que se ponía de pie y se acercaba hasta mí.

-Tú no sabes lo que yo siento, Serena, no sabes lo difícil que es ver a todos los tuyos morir por el odio de unos cuantos, verlos encarcelados, marginados y discriminados, no lo sabes… no eres más que una Lirio, una niña que toda su vida ha sido protegida. No puedes pretender que siga siendo el mismo chico que te protegía de los otros niños. Hay gente más peligrosa de lo que crees, hay cosas más valiosas que esto… que todo…

-Tal vez no sé lo que sientes, pero yo siempre he apreciado a los Krawls, para mí no hay diferencia, ¡y lo sabes!, vi a mi madre morir frente a mis ojos, y estaba junto a la tuya. Mi madre murió porque estaba ayudando a la tuya. Estuve sola durante mucho tiempo y…

-Pero ese hombre te protegió, ¿no?, él te dio todo lo que tienes ahora.-dijo Seiya molesto.

-¿Por qué tienes que odiarlo tanto? Podrías ser diferente a él y no…

-Tú sola decidiste venir conmigo, así que tendrás que soportarlo todo, si no… puedes regresar cuando quieras, al cabos te encontrarán en cualquier momento esos malditos.-dijo casi gritando.

Sentí que mi cuerpo temblaba ante la mirada severa de Seiya. Me puse de pie como pude y comencé a alejarme de él. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas mientras corría y escuché los pasos de Seiya siguiéndome. Estaba muy oscuro y no podía ver donde pisaba. De pronto me tropecé con la raíz de un árbol y caí al suelo golpeándome en la cabeza. Me levanté torpemente sosteniéndome del tronco y entonces fue cuando Seiya me alcanzó.

-Serena.-dijo tomándome por los hombros evitando que siguiera caminando.

Me hizo girar para poder mirarlo.

-Lo siento.-dijo de pronto.

Me sentía verdaderamente mal y de pronto lo abracé fuertemente. Comencé a llorar en su pecho y poco tiempo después sentí que Seiya también me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-¿Estamos juntos en esto, verdad?-pregunté entre sollozos al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos.

Seiya me miró durante un largo rato a los ojos y me limpió las lágrimas.

-No llores.-fue lo único que pudo decir mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.


	3. El Castigo

**Seiya.**

El sol se filtraba por entre las ramas de los árboles. Serena apenas había logrado dormir un par de horas y ahora tendría que despertarla para continuar con nuestro camino. No podíamos permitirnos perder el tiempo o de lo contrario estábamos perdidos. Casi estaba seguro de que en ese preciso momento Darien Chiba ya se había dado cuenta de que su prometida había huido conmigo, casi estaba seguro. Darien Chiba era todo menos tonto y sabía muy bien que en cuanto se enterara de su desaparición haría una investigación a fondo, al no encontrarme en las listas de detenidos sabía que investigaría más hasta saber toda la verdad. Darien Chiba probablemente ya sabía la conexión entre Serena y yo.

Serena dormía acurrucada contra un enorme árbol. La había cubierto con mi chamarra pues no tenía nada más que ofrecerle. Seguía sin comprender por qué había decidido venir conmigo. Ella lo tenía todo a sus pies. Un futuro prometedor, un trabajo, dinero, un esposo que le daría todo y que la amaba. Por mucho que yo odiara a Darien Chiba, él podía darle todo lo que una persona como yo jamás podría. Serena había hablado de lazos, recuerdos que hacía mucho tiempo había decidido enterrar. Cuando me separé de ella le había prometido que cuidaría siempre de ella, que estaríamos juntos pero éramos chiquillos, ¿qué significaba eso ahora? Ahora ambos éramos adultos y esas decisiones no podían tomarse a la ligera, pero a Serena parecía importarle mucho esa promesa que nos habíamos hecho, y no entendía por qué.

Su cabello brillaba bajo los rayos del sol. Ella creyó que no me di cuenta pero había llorado toda la noche, y cada vez que la escuchaba así me atormentaba la idea de regresarla con los suyos. Quién era yo para arrastrarla con mi mala suerte. Recordé que había dejado mi caja de té en la oficina. Dentro tenía los únicos bonitos recuerdos que me quedaban, tenía a mis padres, la tenía a ella…

Serena tenía razón. Yo había cambiado demasiado, pero me era casi imposible actuar de otra manera cuando toda mi vida había vivido bajo la marginación y la discriminación de todos ellos. Duré años encerrado en una escuela, que a pesar de que aprendí mucho, también aprendí a odiar. Duré años separado de la gente, separado de todo lo que conocía y solo conocí el odio y el rencor. Cuando logré estudiar en la universidad, fue cuando conocí a los Krawls con los que después cree la Resistencia. Liuk se convirtió mi mentor, mi mejor amigo, mi padre… Y ahora lo defraudaría, huiría de este país para siempre sin hacer nada por todos los míos que ahora estarían probablemente detenidos y encerrados en horrendas cárceles.

Cuando volví a saber de ella me encontré perdido y lastimado. Ella siempre fue la única persona a la que respeté, a la que alguna vez quise, y ahora era importante, y lo peor de todo… era la novia del hombre al que más odiaba. Era algo inalcanzable y por mucho tiempo quise acercarme a ella, pero sabía que no tenía derecho porque yo no era nadie, era tan solo un Krawl. Cuando nos encontramos de nuevo, ella lucía feliz, se me acercó, me habló como si nada hubiera pasado, pero entonces yo ya había cambiado. Y ahora ella estaba aquí, conmigo, sacrificando todo por ayudarme a mí.

De pronto me vino Kakyuu a la mente. La había conocido en el Corporativo Ágora e inmediatamente noté el interés que tenía por mí. Al comienzo me pareció interesante, era muy bella e inteligente, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que jamás podría sentir algo tan fuerte como lo que ella parecía sentir por mí. Era un cobarde, un tonto… la había dejado ahí y ahora probablemente era prisionera. Qué pensaría al saber que me encontraba con una Lirio y que estaba por huir del país.

Me dediqué a recoger las pocas cosas que llevaba encima y desperté a Serena con cuidado. Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de adaptarse a la luz. La ayudé a incorporarse y tenía el cabello revuelto. La vi acomodarse el cabello y el vestido que estaba un poco sucio.

-Lamento levantarte tan pronto pero tenemos que seguirnos moviendo, no podemos tomarnos tanto tiempo libre.-dije colocándome la mochila sobre la espalda.

-Está bien.

-Toma un poco de agua.-dije dándole la botella.-Pasaremos con cuidado a una zona rural que está aquí cerca. Dejamos Hitachi atrás gracias al carro. Debemos de estar muy cerca de Iwaki.

-Pero no vamos a entrar a Iwaki, ¿o sí?-preguntó Serena preocupada.

-No, no, sería un riesgo. Entraremos a la zona rural y de allí tomaremos camino por las afueras de Iwaki hasta Fukushima, que debe de estar a unas cuantas horas a pie.

Caminamos hasta salir del bosque. La zona rural parecía desolada a excepción de unas cuantas personas que transitaban por los caminos enlodados. Nadie pareció percatarse de nosotros, de cualquier manera tratamos de no ser vistos por precaución. Supe de inmediato que esa zona rural era zona Krawl, pues no había casi nadie en las viviendas ni en los pocos negocios que había allí. Serena observaba cada detalle y parecía asustada por la soledad del lugar. Encontramos una pequeña tienda de abarrotes a las afueras del lugar, cuando entramos no había nadie dentro y le pedí a Serena que llenara la mochila con toda la comida que pudiera. En cambio, yo me dediqué a revisar el lugar para ver si encontraba algo que pudiera servirnos. Encontré un cuchillo carnicero, el cual guardé con cuidado en mi bolsillo, luego encontré algo de dinero en la gaveta y después de asegurarme que allí ya no vivía nadie lo tomé todo también. Encontré una bolsa en la cual podríamos guardar más cosas y tomé un par de cobijas que había en el cuarto trasero. Las eché en la bolsa y también eché botellas de agua. Me encontré con Serena de nuevo y cargados con cosas nos salimos de allí y comenzamos a caminar. Tras un rato volvimos a adentrarnos en el bosque ya que habíamos evitado el camino de la carretera.

**Darien.**

-Señor.-dijo Hikari al entrar a mi oficina.-Aquí está el informe de la investigación que ordenó.

No había pegado el ojo en toda la noche. No había noticias de ellos, nadie los había visto y el carro en el que habían huido lo encontraron varado a un costado de la carretera. Pero no había rastro de ellos por ningún lado cerca de allí. Me sentía impotente y enojado como nunca. Tenía que encontrarlos, a los dos y hacerles pagar. A ese maldito lo mataría frente a los ojos de todos y a ella… a ella la obligaría a casarse conmigo, viviría a mi lado para siempre. No podían escapar de mis manos.

Tomé la carpeta que Hikari me ofrecía y le pedí que me dejara solo. Era una investigación que había mandado hacer para saber cuál era la conexión entre ellos dos. Sakura y Ryu Kou. Ryu Kou era un granjero japonés que conoció a Sakura cuando acababa de llegar de Corea. La ayudó a refugiarse y se enamoraron. Tiempo después nació Seiya Kou. Durante la persecución huyeron y se escondieron por mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a la zona rural a las afueras de Osaka. Allí una familia los ayudó a refugiarse. Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino, ellos los ayudaron los alimentaron y se hicieron grandes amigos. El matrimonio tenía una pequeña hija, Serena Tsukino. Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco los Tsukino le ayudaron a los Kou construir una cabaña muy cerca de la de ellos. Trabajaban juntos y eran grandes amigos. Serena y Seiya pasaban días enteros juntos, eran muy amigos y así transcurrieron varios años hasta que volvieron a ordenar la segregación de los Krawl. Para ese entonces Kenji Tsukino ya tenía varios años muerto, cuando llegaron a la zona rural, Ryu Kou trató de defenderse y fue asesinado. Ikuko Tsukino y Sakura Kou se defendieron, murieron juntas frente a los ojos de Serena y Seiya. Seiya fue tomado, fue tatuado y luego fue llevado al centro juvenil para Krawls. Serena Tsukino fue a parar a un refugio y luego llegó hasta acá. Todo tenía sentido. Ellos habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos, tenían un pasado demasiado fuerte para ser olvidado. Yo no podía permitir que se salieran con la suya, eso jamás.

**Serena.**

Llevábamos casi dos horas caminando. Seiya iba un poco delante de mí y yo cargaba la bolsa con comida. Sentí que mi estómago rugía y me detuve junto a un árbol para tomar un poco de aire. Seiya se dio cuenta de mi retraso y regresó a mi lado.

-¿Qué haces? Debemos apresurarnos.

-Tengo hambre.-dije antes de que se diera la vuelta.-¿Tú no?

Seiya dudó unos segundos, miró hacia todos lados y luego asintió.

-No hay que perder mucho tiempo, vamos a sentarnos.

Saqué de la mochila algo de jamón y pan. Comimos rápidamente. Yo comí varias rebanadas de jamón y dos piezas de pan. Luego comencé a mordisquear una manzana cuando sentí la mano de Seiya deteniéndome.

-Serena, si sigues comiendo así te acabarás nuestras reservas de comida.-dijo Seiya quitándome la manzana de la mano para morderla él.

Bebí agua hasta saciarme y luego me eché hacia atrás. Seiya se terminó de comer la manzana y luego me ayudó a recoger las cosas. Nos dispusimos a seguir caminando. Mis pies comenzaban a doler pero tenía que aguantar, aun teníamos mucho camino por recorrer. Varios minutos después miré a Seiya. Seguía caminando delante de mí y traté de alcanzarlo, pero no podía, siempre me adelantaba por poco.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunté un rato después.- ¿Qué hiciste cuando… cuando nos separamos?

Seiya me miró unos segundos y luego volvió su mirada.

-Me llevaron a un internado para hombres del cual no podíamos salir. Era solo para Krawls.

-¿Internado?

-Sí. Estudiábamos, hacíamos ejercicio, pero no podíamos salir a la calle.

Me estremecí de pies a cabeza tratando de imaginar a un montón de jóvenes encerrados en un internado.

-Cuánto tiempo duraste ahí.

-No lo sé, no recuerdo bien… tres, cuatro años.

Seiya parecía no querer hablar al respecto, pero seguí insistiendo.

-¿No quieres saber qué fue lo que hice yo?-dije de pronto al notar que a Seiya no le interesaba.

-Te escucho.-fue lo único que dijo.

-Tuve que ir a un refugio.-dije tras un silencio.-Caminé mucho, después de los soldados te llevaron. Duré días enteros en la calle, sin comer, sin dormir, no dejaba de llorar. Unos soldados me encontraron días después y me llevaron a un refugio. Duré algo de tiempo allí, aprendí a hacer muchas cosas y luego una de las monjas me ayudó a entrar a una escuela para concluir mis estudios. Tuve el mejor promedio y eso me ayudó a conseguir una beca en la universidad de Tokio. Fue así como paré en Tokio.

Seiya seguía en silencio y cuando terminé de hablar no dijo nada. Seguimos caminando y sentí algo de coraje porque no me decía nada.

-No te interesa, ¿cierto?-dije rompiendo el silencio.-Después de ese día jamás volvió a interesarte lo que pudiera sucederme.

Seiya me miró durante unos segundos y volvió a desviar la mirada.

-Antes solías hablar conmigo, nunca te callabas… siempre me contabas todo, me enseñabas muchas cosas que yo no sabía. Y ahora… ahora parece que prefieres estar inmerso en el silencio, parece que mis palabras no… te importan.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros más y sentía el coraje subir y bajar por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera deseas responderme, ni siquiera cuando nos reencontramos después de tantos años fuiste capaz de… alegrarte. Yo no te hice nada, Seiya, y siempre estuve para ti… acepté fingir que no te conocía, pero ahora creo que lo único que te importaba era deshacerte de mí.

De pronto Seiya se giró y me tomó bruscamente por los hombros.

-Tú no tienes idea de nada, Serena, será mejor que dejes de decir todas esas tonterías porque estoy cansado de escucharlas. No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada porque no tienes idea de todas las veces que intenté escaparme de ese internado, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque quería buscarte, quería ayudarte porque sabía perfectamente que estabas tan sola como yo. ¿Crees que no me da coraje enterarme ahora de que duraste días desamparada y sola en las calles? Por supuesto que me da coraje porque pude haber estado ahí y estaba encerrado en ese horrible lugar. Me castigaron cada vez que intenté escaparme, cada vez me golpeaban más duro y nunca… nunca pude vencerlos.

Seiya había elevado demasiado la voz, casi estaba gritando y yo lo escuchaba con una punzada en el pecho. El corazón me latía fuertemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos llenos de coraje.

-No voy a discutir contigo quién sufrió más y quién menos, Serena… no lo voy a hacer.

Me soltó y sentí una extraña liberación. Seiya continuó caminando y lo seguí en silencio durante las siguientes horas sin decir nada. Me quedé pensando en sus palabras todo el tiempo. No imaginaba a Seiya tratando de escapar para buscarme. Reprimí las lágrimas. Lo único que trataba de hacer era encontrar al Seiya que yo conocía en ese hombre que tenía delante de mí. Había muchas raíces grandes en el bosque, había muchas cosas que me eran difíciles de saltar. Seiya lo hacía fácilmente y yo trataba de alcanzarlo. Cargando la bolsa de comida era difícil pero teníamos que sobrevivir de alguna manera. Estaba cansada y necesitaba tomar agua, pero Seiya era el que traía las botellas de agua y de pronto sentí que algo se me atoraba en el zapato, cuando intenté seguir caminando no vi un cúmulo de rocas y tropecé. Caí sobre la raíz de un árbol y rodé hasta caer sobre las piedras de nuevo.

Seiya se detuvo al escuchar lo que sucedía y corrió hasta mí. Yo me encontraba en el suelo tratando de recuperarme un poco y sentí que Seiya me elevaba en el aire al cargarme en brazos.

-Serena, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? Debes fijarte por donde vas…-dijo mientras caminaba conmigo en brazos.

-Suéltame.-dije golpeando su pecho.-Puedo seguir caminando.

-Te lastimaste el tobillo.

-No…no…-dije tratando de liberarme de sus brazos.

Lo observé detenidamente. Noté sus facciones endurecidas y el cabello que le caía por la espalda. Sus brazos grandes y fuertes me cargaban y su enorme pecho casi me asfixiaba.

-Tendremos que parar aquí porque con ese tobillo no vas a poder hacer nada.

-No, no, tenemos que seguir caminando, déjame ya.-insistí.

Nos detuvimos en un claro y me dejó con cuidado sobre el suelo. Me ofreció una botella de agua y él también tomó un poco.

-Será mejor que no te levantes y no camines. Tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta mañana para que se te baje la hinchazón o de lo contrario no podrás seguir caminando.

Agaché la mirada. Seiya no dijo durante durante algún tiempo y luego lo vi sacar una de las cobijas que habíamos llevado y la acomodo para poder recostarse. Supe que descansaría un rato pues él no había dormido nada, así que lo dejé descansar. Yo me quedé observándolo todo el tiempo. Observé el paisaje, observé todo por si notaba algo extraño. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero seguro que varias horas porque el sol ya estaba por ocultarse. Sentí que el estómago me rugía y decidí comer algo. Me comí una manzana y como todavía sentía mucha hambre también así que decidí abrir el paquete de papas fritas y me comí toda la bolsa. Bebí algo de agua y luego me dio un poco de sueño también. Me quedé dormida recargada contra aquél árbol durante algún tiempo hasta que abrí los ojos abruptamente y me di cuenta de que Seiya no estaba. Sentí miedo por un momento hasta que lo vi acercarse a donde yo me encontraba. Traía una manzana en la mano y la mordisqueaba. Se sentó en donde había dejado la cobija y lo vi sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón una caja de cigarrillos. Tomó uno entre sus dedos y lo encendió con un cerillo. Lo observé darle caladas al cigarrillo y se me antojó.

-¿Puedo tomar uno?-dije rompiendo el silencio.

Seiya me miró extrañado y luego me lanzó la cajetilla y los cerillos. Encendí uno con dificultad y me encontré con sus ojos sobre mí.

-No sabía que fumaras.-me dijo.

-No creo que sepas muchas cosas de mí.-respondí sin dejar de mirarlo.

Seiya dibujó una mueca y continuó fumando.

-¿Es cierto?-pregunté con incertidumbre.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿De verdad trataste de escapar para… encontrarme?-dije con voz temblorosa.

Seiya guardó silencio durante un largo rato hasta que decidió contestar.

-Sí.

Sonreí instintivamente.

-¿De qué te ríes?-me dijo de pronto.

-De nada.-mentí.

Tras varios minutos lo volví a mirar y mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos.

-Seiya… ¿cómo crees que hubieran sido las cosas si nada de esto hubiera sucedido?-pregunté.-Durante muchos años me he puesto a pensar en ello y… y hay muchas cosas que me imagino.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que si nunca hubiera tenido lugar esa persecución… si nunca te hubieran llevado a ese internado.

Seiya agachó la mirada.

-Muchas cosas pudieron haber pasado entonces. Es difícil pensar en eso. Una vez que algo ya ha pasado, y que te ha dañado tanto, es difícil imaginar que algo diferente pudo haber sucedido.

Lo miré.

-Claro…

Estuve a punto de decir algo cuando Seiya me indicó con la mano que guardara silencio. Yo no lograba escuchar nada fuera de lo normal pero Seiya se puso de pie y me pidió que esperara allí en silencio. Lo vi desaparecer entre los árboles y regresó al poco rato algo agitado.

-Tenemos que irnos.-dijo apresuradamente mientras guardaba las cosas.

-Pero… qué…

-Rápido.

Cuando ya había recogido todo me tomó por la cintura y me obligó a ponerme de pie. Me sostuvo por la cintura y me pidió que caminara con un pie. Tratamos de caminar rápido pero mi tobillo hinchado no me lo permitía. Seiya lucía agitado y asustado.

-Qué sucede.-logré decir con la voz entrecortada.

-Están muy cerca.-respondió.-Los vi, eran soldados.

Seguimos caminando y de vez en cuando Seiya tenía que levantarme para sortear obstáculos. Traté de ir lo más rápido que podía pero Seiya lucía desesperado. Nos alejamos todo lo posible pero me era muy difícil seguir.

-Ahí.-dijo Seiya apuntando hacia una especia de cueva. No era precisamente una cueva, era muy pequeño el lugar pero cabíamos los dos y podríamos ocultarnos un rato al menos hasta que los soldados desaparecieran. Me obligó a entrar y traté de acomodarme, pero cuando él también entró apenas cabíamos los dos. Seiya trató de moverme para acomodarse él, pues él era más alto y tenía que encontrar el lugar adecuado para acomodarse.

-Tienes que… moverte, así no podemos…-dijo moviéndome un poco.-Te pondré encima de mí… es la única manera.

De pronto me encontré encima de Seiya. Nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos al igual que nuestros rostros. Nos miramos a los ojos y sentí que el corazón me latía rápidamente.

-Guarda silencio.-dijo en voz baja.

Ahí escondidos pudimos escuchar pasos. Eran muchos pasos y se movían rápidamente. Alguien gritaba y los otros seguían moviéndose. Todo estaba muy oscuro ahí dentro y apenas podía percibir el rostro de Seiya y sus ojos sobre los míos. Ni él ni yo nos atrevimos a desviar la mirada. Solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones y los pasos que provenían del exterior. El espacio era tan reducido que no podía siquiera moverme. Seiya me seguía sosteniendo de la cintura y sentía que mi tobillo dolía. No supimos cuánto tiempo pasó, los minutos parecían eternos. El sol ya se había ocultado porque ya no podía ver ni siquiera el rostro de Seiya a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca, los pasos se alejaban poco a poco hasta que ya no se escuchaba nada.

-Parece que ya se fueron.-dije susurrando.

-Sí… pero no podemos arriesgarnos, esperemos un poco más.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente. Sentía la respiración de Seiya en mi rostro y tenía mis manos sobre su pecho. No podía moverme. Comenzaba a sentirme desesperada y el tobillo me dolía. Rato después la voz de Seiya llegó a mis oídos sutilmente.

-¿Qué fue lo que te imaginaste? ¿Qué es lo que te imaginas que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera ido?

De pronto no estaba segura de querer responderle. Eran muchas cosas que me había imaginado por años que en ese momento probablemente no hubieran tenido sentido.

-Seiya…

-Dímelo.-me interrumpió.-Tú querías saber qué pensaba yo, por eso hiciste esa pregunta. Ahora quiero saber qué es lo que imaginas.

Respiré profundamente.

-Por mucho tiempo yo… imaginaba que si nada de esto hubiera pasado… quizá… quizá seguiríamos viviendo en el campo. Quizá hubiéramos ido a la escuela, hubiéramos ido a la universidad… nuestros padres estarían allí, en el campo, y nosotros los hubiéramos ayudado siempre. Por mucho tiempo pensé que quizá… quizá… quizá tú y yo… quizá nos hubiéramos… casado…-logré decir con voz temblorosa.

Hubo un silencio prologando. Seiya no respondía pero sentía perfectamente su corazón latir con fuerza. Sentí sus manos tensarse alrededor de mi cintura.

-Sé que es una tontería.-dije para tratar de disipar la tensión.-No me hagas caso.

-No lo es.-respondió entonces.

Después de eso nadie habló. El tiempo pasó y comencé a sentirme realmente cansada. No me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida y reposé mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Seiya.

**Seiya.**

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que ya había sol. En el lugar en el que estábamos apenas entraba un poco de luz pero era suficiente para ver a Serena. Ella se encontraba sobre mí y dormía tranquilamente. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y lucía sumamente tranquila. Su cabello alborotado brillaba con la poca luz que se filtraba y entonces recordé nuestra última conversación. Ella me había dicho que quizá se hubiera casado conmigo si nunca nos hubiéramos separado. No había tenido palabras para responderle. Hubiera querido decirle muchas cosas en ese momento pero no tenía derecho. Ella estaba enamorada de alguien más, incluso estaba por casarse con otra persona y aun así estaba allí, conmigo. Eso jamás iba a terminar de entenderlo. Cómo es que si ya tenía una vida armada, un futuro prometedor, había decidido dejarlo todo a un lado para irse conmigo. Acaricié su cabello durante unos momentos. Cómo podía decirle que durante años había soñado con ella. Cómo decirle que yo también había soñado casarme con ella mil veces, cómo decirle que durante años quise encontrarla y llevarla conmigo. Tampoco podía decirle que cuando al fin la encontré ella ya era de otro y yo no tenía derecho a hacer nada. Viví en el rencor durante mucho tiempo, por verla al lado de otro hombre. Sin duda yo no podía ofrecerle todo lo que Darien Chiba podía, pero nunca logré olvidar todo lo que pasamos juntos y ahora la tenía ahí, durmiendo sobre mi cuerpo y con mis manos rodeando su cintura. No sabía qué era lo que me dolía más, si tenerla lejos al lado de otro hombre, o tenerla ahí, junto a mí y sin poder decirle nada.

De pronto me di cuenta de que Serena había abierto los ojos y me miraba. Quité mi mano de su cabello rápidamente y traté de moverme un poco.

-Es hora de irnos.-fue todo lo que pude decir.

Ayudé a Serena a salir de allí y me di cuenta de que su tobillo ya no estaba tan hinchado. Sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido y decidí estirarme para poder despertar. Le dije a Serena que debíamos de comer un rato y nos sentamos cerca del lugar para comer algo de jamón, pan y una lata de atún que llevábamos.

-¿Todavía te duele el tobillo, cierto?

Serena asintió sin decir nada.

-Déjame ayudarte.-dije mientras tomaba su pie con cuidado y le quitaba la zapatilla. Toqué su pie delicadamente y comencé a moverlo de un lado hacia otro, así como en círculos. Sentí la mirada de Serena sobre mí y no pude evitar fijarme en sus piernas mientras movía su pie.

-Me siento mejor.-dijo Serena.-Gracias.

-Tendremos que seguir caminando, seguramente no estamos muy lejos de Fukushima, pero nos desviamos gracias a los soldados que estaban por aquí ayer. Tendremos que tener mucho más cuidado de ahora en adelante. Parece que están dispuestos a encontrarnos. ¿Crees que tu tobillo aguante? No quiero exponerte a nada.

-Mi tobillo estará bien. Ya no me duele y la hinchazón ha bajado demasiado.

-De acuerdo. Si veo que vuelve la hinchazón será mejor que paremos.

-Ya no deberíamos perder tanto tiempo.

Comenzamos a caminar. Pasaron varias horas hasta que llegamos a la orilla de Fukushima. Nos subimos a la troca de un señor que transportaba ovejas y nos quedamos quietos hasta que se alejó de Fukushima. No teníamos idea de hasta dónde se dirigía pero nos quedamos allí para descansar los pies un rato. Serena volvió a quedarse dormida y yo decidí quedarme despierto para estar alerta. Era un camino lleno de tierra y el bosque se había quedado atrás hacía un rato. El tiempo me parecía eterno, era como si siguiéramos en el mismo lugar y nada cambiara. Las horas pasaban tan lento que me desesperaba y deseaba correr y jamás detenerme. La troca se detuvo en un poblado pequeño y desperté a Serena para bajarnos antes de que alguien nos viera. Nos escondimos entre las viviendas y tratamos de que no encontrarnos con alguien que pudiera llegar a reconocernos. Había muchos soldados por todo el lugar y necesitábamos llegar hasta Sendai para poder llegar al río que nos llevaría hasta Morioka. Sabía que era unas cuantas horas hasta Sendai y no creía que Serena o yo aguantáramos caminar más de lo que ya habíamos caminado. Tenía que pensar en algo y robar un carro me parecía algo arriesgado pero era nuestra única opción.

-Vamos a tener que robar un carro.-le dije a Serena mientras nos escondíamos de unos guardias.

-Pero… es muy peligroso… podrían darse cuenta de nuestra posición.

-Sí, lo sé, pero para cuando se den cuenta de que el carro no está estaremos muy lejos y además nos perderemos por una carretera que nos llevará al río de Sendai.

-¿Cuál carro piensas que es el indicado?-preguntó Serena mientras se dedicaba a estudiar cada carro estacionado por el lugar.

Observé cada uno de ellos tratando de averiguar cuál podría tener más gasolina. Algunos eran más lujosos que otros y entonces decidí que uno blanco y espacioso era el indicado. Lucía casi nuevo y asumí que tendría gasolina suficiente al menos para llegar hasta Sendai. Le pedí a Serena que esperara ahí mientras yo intentaba abrir el auto. Le pedí que si alguien se acercaba hiciera algún ruido para poder esconderme rápido. Batallé para poder abrir el auto ya que era muy nuevo y no estaba tan fácil como lo pensé. Tuve algunas dificultades hasta que logré forzar la puerta y le hice señas a Serena para que se acercara con cuidado. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y se subió rápidamente echando las mochilas hacia atrás. Le corté los cables al automóvil y logré encenderlo. Como predije, el tanque de gasolina estaba lleno y le dije a Serena que se ocultara porque sería más fácil que la reconocieran a ella ya que yo me había cortado el cabello y tenía un poco de barba. Conduje despacio hasta que encontré la salida hacia la carretera. Algunos soldados me miraron extrañados pero nadie me detuvo ni dijo nada. Cuando llegué a la carretera aceleré todo lo que pude y le dije a Serena que ya podía sentarse bien. Manejé tan rápido como pude por aquella carretera desolada. Durante el camino Serena se dedicó a preparar algunos sándwiches y comimos mientras escuchábamos la radio. Observé a Serena sobarse el tobillo con cuidado y me di cuenta de que la hinchazón ya casi había desaparecido.

**Serena.**

Casi cuatro horas después me di cuenta de que Seiya tomaba un camino diferente que era casi imperceptible. Había reducido la velocidad y no se escuchaba nada más que la música que provenía del radio. Ninguno de los dos había dicho casi nada y yo me sentía algo cansada de no hablar. Habíamos escuchado cientos de avisos en la radio acerca de nosotros y nuestros nombres eran mencionados tantas veces que sentía que toda la población de Japón se sabía mi nombre ya. El nuevo camino era de tierra y teníamos que ir a una velocidad baja. El sol había descendido un poco y me dediqué a observar lo sucio que tenía el vestido. Estaba lleno de tierra y alguna que otra rasgadura a causa de los árboles y piedras. Mi cabello también estaba sucio y enredado y mi rostro parecía el de una pordiosera. Seiya también estaba sucio y lucía totalmente diferente a lo que recordaba de él con su traje formal y el cabello largo. Casi dos horas después logré visualizar el río que se abría ante nosotros. Seiya se detuvo en la orilla y el bosque se alzaba ante nosotros nuevamente. Me di cuenta de que el carro seguía encendido y escuché que Seiya me pedía que me bajara y que bajara las provisiones. Cuando estuve fuera del auto Seiya le quitó el freno de mano y el carro comenzó a andar lentamente hacia adelante al tiempo que se hundía en el río poco a poco. No esperaba que Seiya hiciera eso pero me pareció que era lo más sensato.

-Si seguimos el río llegaremos hasta Morioka, pero te advierto que es un camino muy largo. Tendremos que caminar mucho ya que es peligroso que andemos en la carretera. Si caminamos siguiendo el río tendremos más probabilidades de tener agua y comida para el camino, porque al menos podremos pescar algo de vez en cuando. Caminemos un poco hacia el bosque para poder descansar hasta mañana.

Seguí a Seiya en silencio hasta un claro en donde decidió que allí acamparíamos. Saqué las cobijas y Seiya sacó la comida. Me le quedé mirando mientras abría una botella de agua y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó cerrando la botella.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad.-dije de pronto.-Acerca de Darien.

-Ya te la dije.

-Darien no sería capaz de asesinar a alguien… no…

-Es un soldado, Serena, fue entrando para eso. Yo mismo lo he visto asesinar a Krawls sin piedad. Incluso lo he visto reírse por ello, ¡reírse!-dijo apretando los puños.

-No te creo.-logré decir mientras un nudo en la garganta me impedía articular palabra.

-Ya basta, estoy harto de que seas tan ingenua. Tu maldito novio es un asesino, odia a las personas y es un egoísta. No le interesa nada más que tener poder, tener dinero y eliminarnos a todos nosotros de aquí.-dijo elevando la voz.-Será mejor que comiences a darte cuenta de quién es realmente, de conocer a las personas con las que sales.

-No tienes derecho a juzgarme… si odias a Darien yo no tengo la culpa de que…

-Lo que me molesta.-dijo interrumpiéndome.-Es que seas tan ciega, que seas tan tonta, que te dejes engañar por un hombre como él. No fuiste la única que dejó a alguien, ¿sabes?, yo también dejé a Kakyuu, ni siquiera tuve consideración alguna de despedirme o de buscarla.

-¿Kakyuu?-pregunté confundida.-¿Kakyuu Fireball?

-Sí, Serena, Kakyuu y yo éramos novios. Teníamos un año de relación y yo la dejé.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-dije de pronto sintiéndome molesta.

-¿Tenía que hacerlo?

-Tú… tú eres un idiota.-me puse de pie.-Vienes, te crees la víctima, te enojas conmigo, me echas la culpa de todo y además sigues haciéndome pensar que eres un pésimo amigo. Desde que volví a verte eres mezquino, amargado, me dejaste de hablar, me ignoraste… ¡sacrifiqué todo por ti! Y ahora me tratas así.-lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras.-respondió.-De hecho te dije que no lo hicieras.

-De cualquier manera.-continué.-Estoy cansada de que hables así de mi prometido.

-Yo solo digo la verdad. Nunca he sido mentiroso, y lo sabes. ¿Tú crees que si algún día vuelves a encontrarte con Darien Chiba él te va a sonreír y tendrá pospuesta la fecha de la boda? No, Serena, no será así. Darien Chiba es incapaz de perdonarle la vida a alguien solo por ser diferente mucho menos será capaz de perdonarle a su novia que haya huido con el Krawl más buscado de todo Japón. Madura, eres solo una niña tonta e incongruente.

-Es bueno saber lo que piensas de mí.-dije dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el río.

Me alejé rápidamente. Sentía las lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas y el coraje inundando mi cuerpo. Seiya no tenía derecho a tratarme así, él siempre había estado en un lugar muy especial de mi corazón y ahora me trataba como si yo fuera igual a todas las personas que alguna vez lo trataron mal. Seguí caminando hasta que tropecé con unas raíces y me quedé allí sentada en el suelo mirando el río. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó y luego decidí que me daría un baño en el río. Me sentía sucia y necesitaba lavar la única pieza de ropa que llevaba conmigo. Me quité el vestido y lo extendí sobre una roca al igual que mi ropa interior. El agua estaba fría pero valía la pena. Me sumergí poco a poco hasta que todo mi cuerpo quedó bajo el agua y luego sumergí la cabeza. Nadé durante algún tiempo sintiendo pequeños peces en mis pies y el agua fría entumirme los huesos. Sentí mi cabello remojarse y expandirse por el agua. El sol cada vez bajaba más y la luz se extinguía poco a poco. No había dejado de llorar desde la discusión con Seiya y no deseaba volver todavía.

**Seiya.**

Serena ya se había tardado demasiado y había decidido ir a buscarla. No me sentía orgulloso de todo lo que le había dicho, sabía que me había portado como un idiota pero no podía evitarlo. Odiaba escucharla hablar sobre Darien Chiba y odiaba mucho más el hecho de que ella creyera que era un buen hombre. Caminé algunos metros tratando de buscar huellas o algo que me ayudaran a encontrarla pero no veía casi nada debido a que el sol casi estaba por ocultarse. Minutos después encontré un trozo de tela del vestido de Serena y decidí caminar por la orilla del río para ver si la veía. La corriente del río era lenta y había demasiado silencio en el ambiente. Comenzaba a desesperarme cuando de pronto encontré la ropa de Serena extendida sobre una roca. Me di cuenta de que el vestido ahora estaba limpio nuevamente y también estaba su ropa interior. Era negra y combinaba. Traté de no mirar pero me fue imposible. Como la ropa estaba allí decidí echar un vistazo hacia el río y fue entonces cuando la vi. Serena acababa de salir del río y no pude evitar fijarme en su cuerpo desnudo y mojado. Yo me encontraba oculto tras la enorme roca y me fije en cómo Serena exprimía su cabello remojado. Serena era hermosa. Me fijé en sus piernas largas y firmes, en su vientre plano, en sus glúteos firmes y definidos, en sus senos… era probablemente la mujer más hermosa que había visto y era tal y como siempre la había imaginado en mis sueños. La vi caminando en dirección a la roca y comencé a ponerme nervioso. De pronto la vi resbalar hasta el suelo y caer sobre su espalda, por lo que instintivamente corrí a ayudarla.

-¡Serena!, ¿estás bien?-dije alzándola entre mis brazos.

Cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que la había alzado comenzó a gritar. Sentí su cuerpo húmedo temblar y forcejaba conmigo. Su rostro se había enrojecido y evitaba mirarme a los ojos.

-¡Seiya, bájame! ¡por lo que más quieras!-gritó mil veces.

La obedecí y cuando la bajé al suelo corrió a esconderse tras la roca.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-gritó mientras tomaba su ropa y se vestía.-Eres un degenerado, un imbécil, ¿me estabas espiando? ¿qué es lo que sucede contigo? Hay algo que se llama privacidad…

-¡Lo siento!-dije interrumpiéndola.-Fue sin querer, yo te buscaba y de pronto…

Serena salió de detrás de la roca ya vestida y caminaba en dirección a nuestro pequeño campamento.

-Espero que estés contento ahora, Seiya Kou, no puedo creer que actúes de esa manera.

-No lo hice a propósito.-seguí diciendo.

Cuando llegamos al campamento Serena se enredó en una de las cobijas y se recargó contra el árbol.

-Perdón.-fue todo lo que pude decir.

Serena no respondió y había tomado una manzana para comer. Yo decidí abrir una lata de atún y mientras comía la observaba tratando de evitar mi mirada. La verdad era que no lo sentía, no me arrepentía de haberla visto. Cuando la oscuridad reinó el lugar por completo me di cuenta de que Serena ya se había quedado dormida. Decidí que ahora era yo quien debía darme un baño y me dirigí al río sin alejarme demasiado. Me desnudé y me dediqué a nadar durante algún tiempo. Cuando volví Serena seguía durmiendo y ahora era yo quien moría de sueño. No se escuchaba nada y decidí dormir por lo menos unas pocas horas para poder descansar.

No supe cuánto tiempo tenía dormido cuando de pronto vi a Serena nuevamente desnuda acercándose a mí. Ella sonreía al tiempo que tomaba su cabello entre sus manos y lo enrollaba. Yo la miraba desde lejos y cuando ella me alcanzaba rodeaba mi cuello con sus manos y pegaba su cuerpo contra el mío. Justo cuando yo iba a ponerle las manos en la cintura desnuda abrí los ojos abruptamente. Aun había mucho silencio y todo seguía oscuro. Me aseguré de que Serena siguiera durmiendo y decidí quedarme despierto durante algún tiempo hasta que el sueño volvió a apoderarse de mí.

**Serena.**

Me encontraba nadando en el río, era muy temprano y el sol apenas se visualizaba a lo lejos. Salí del agua para poder vestirme y entonces lo vi. Seiya caminaba hacia mí con una sonrisa en el rostro y no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Me quedé quieta esperando a que llegara a mi lado y cuando lo hizo me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Mi cuerpo remojado humedecía su ropa y yo comencé a desabrocharle la camisa. Él no dejaba de mirarme ni de mirar mi cuerpo. Comencé a temblar. Comencé a sentirme desesperada y de pronto sentí que me asfixiaba.

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que ya era de día. Seiya dormía a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba yo y tardé unos momentos en acostumbrarme a la luz. Me sentía extraña y confundida y odiaba haber tenido ese sueño. Aún seguía muriéndome de la vergüenza por saber que Seiya me había visto desnuda. No podía olvidarlo y ahora no me atrevía siquiera a mirarlo a los ojos. Me quedé allí sentada mirándolo dormir un rato hasta que sentí que el estómago me rugía. Comí algo de atún y luego comencé a recoger las pocas cosas que teníamos. Rato después escuché que Seiya también despertaba y se incorporaba. Lo vi alejarse del claro y no regresó hasta muchos minutos después. Me di cuenta de que tenía el cabello húmedo y supuse que también se había bañado en el río.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos de una vez.-fue todo lo que dijo.

Caminamos durante mucho tiempo. Seguimos el río y como siempre Seiya iba un poco delante de mí. Me sentía mejor así pues así no tenía que mirarlo a los ojos. Comenzaba a cansarme de toda aquella situación, si no nos encontrábamos discutiendo no existían las palabras entre nosotros. Podría volverme loca en cualquier momento.

**Darien.**

No había ido a mi departamento en días. Me la pasaba encerrado en mi oficina atendiendo asuntos del gobierno y atento a cualquier noticia nueva sobre Serena y Seiya. Regresé para poder darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa. Al entrar había demasiado silencio. Caminé hasta el cuarto de baño y abrí la llave para que el agua comenzara a caer. No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo duré bajo el agua, pero definitivamente me hizo sentir más relajado y limpio. Al salir enredé una toalla sobre mi cadera y caminé hasta mi habitación. Al encender la luz lo primero que vi fue a una mujer tendida sobre mi cama durmiendo plácidamente.

De pronto recordé que yo mismo había ordenado que trajeran a esa mujer a mi departamento y no le permitieran salir. Me molesté mucho al encontrarla en mi propia cama y lo primero que hice fue zarandearla para que despertara. Ella abrió los ojos precipitadamente y se asustó al verme allí. Recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada y se detuvo al ver mi torso desnudo. Noté que se sonrojaba y desviaba un poco la mirada.

-Quién te dijo que podías estar en MI cama.-dije en voz alta.

La tomé del brazo bruscamente y la arrastré hasta la sala para dejarla caer sobre el suelo.

-Olvidé por completo que estabas aquí.-continué diciendo.-Pero ya que regresé por unos momentos, aprovecharé para hablar contigo, mujer.

Ella no me miraba. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y los brazos en posición de abrazarse a sí misma.

-Ahora sí vas a decirme qué relación tienes con Seiya Kou.-ordené esperando a que me respondiera.

Pasaron varios minutos y ella parecía no querer responder así que decidí animarla.

-¡Habla, carajo!-grité.-¿Acaso no has escuchado los rumores acerca de mí? Tu gente se la pasa hablando de eso, ¿no?, todos me temen. Sabes, entonces, que puedo ser muy, pero muy cruel si me lo propongo, y sobre todo si me retan. Así que será mejor que me digas cuál es tu relación con Seiya.

Ella me miró por primera vez. No logré descifrar lo que había en su mirada, era odio, rencor, tristeza, no lo supe. Su cabellera rojiza le caía sobre el rostro y por primera vez me di cuenta de que tenía puesto un camisón blanco para dormir. Era el mismo camisón que yo mismo le había comprado a Serena para que lo usara cuando por fin aceptara dormir en la misma cama que yo, cosa que jamás había logrado convencerla y sentí que el coraje subía por mi garganta.

-¿Qué rayos haces con ese camisón?-dije tomándola por ambos brazos para obligarla a ponerse de pie.

Kakyuu comenzó a temblar y de un solo jalón le arranqué la tela. Ella quedó solo en ropa interior y la estudié de pies a cabeza. A decir verdad no estaba nada mal. Tenía un cuerpo casi perfecto a excepción de una cicatriz que se dibujaba en su muslo derecho. Ella volvió a abrazarme a sí misma y la vi ruborizarse de nuevo.

-Este camisón.-volví a decir.-Le pertenecía a mi novia. ¿Quién te dio permiso de tomarlo?

-Yo… mi ropa…

Como no respondía rápido decidí enredar su cuello con una de mis manos y apretarlo fuerte. Ella apenas podía tomar algo de aire y comenzó a jadear.

-Per…dón…-decía entre jadeos.-Suél…te…me…

La solté y ella cayó al suelo mientras trataba de tomar aire precipitadamente al tiempo que tosía unas cuantas veces.

-Primero estabas muy enojada, ansiabas que encontráramos a esos dos, prácticamente me vendiste a tu novio y me diste las fotografías que encontraste. Ahora no comprendo por qué no hablas.

-Éramos novios.-respondió al fin en voz baja.-Como ya se lo había dicho.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Todavía no se cumplía un año.

-¿Dónde lo conociste?

-En el corporativo… entré a trabajar allí hace poco más de un año y… al poco tiempo nos hicimos novios.

-¿Alguna vez los viste hablar? ¿Alguna vez los viste… estar juntos?

Ella negó con la cabeza fervientemente.

-Jamás. Ellos jamás se hablaban, jamás se miraban… nada…-respondió confundida.-No… lo comprendo…

Saqué del cajón de la sala unas cuerdas que tenía allí y la tomé del cabello y la jalé hasta los barrotes de la ventana. La amarré fuertemente de cada brazo y ella había comenzado a llorar.

-Tú sola te metiste en todo este embrollo, querida.-dije apartándole el cabello del rostro.-Ahora vas a tener que aguantarte. Podrás decirme todo lo que quiero saber, pero no dejas de ser una maldita Krawl.

Ella me miró con los ojos rojos y volvió a agachar la cabeza. Yo aún seguía con la toalla enredada y decidí quitármela. Me quedé completamente desnudo y ella no pudo evitar mirarme y desviar la mirada nuevamente. Tomé su rostro bruscamente y la obligué a mirarme.

-Tú vas a ser mi esclava.-sentencié.-Y vas a tener que hacer todo lo que yo diga, absolutamente todo lo que yo diga.

Su cuerpo temblaba al ritmo de mis palabras. Ella trataba de desviar la mirada pero no se lo permitía. La solté para poder mirarla de nuevo.

-A decir verdad.-dije mientras le desabrochaba el sostén.-No estás nada mal.-le bajé las bragas lentamente hasta dejarla completamente desnuda.

-No… no me… mire…-dijo tratando de ocultar su rostro con el cabello.-Por favor… no…

Me acerqué a ella lo suficiente para sentir su respiración y deslicé una de mis manos por su vientre hasta llegar a la entrepierna.

-No…no…me toque… por favor…

Ignorando sus peticiones comencé a acariciar su clítoris con lentitud. Por más que ella se resistía sentí cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar como cada vez que lo hacía al tenerme cerca. Poco a poco logré notar la humedad esparcirse por toda su entrepierna hasta que introduje dos dedos dentro de ella y escuché que ella emitía un gemido sonoro mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

-No, señor Chiba, no lo haga…-trató de suplicar.

-Tus palabras no significan nada para mí.-respondí.-Entre más me supliques que no, más ganas tendré de hacerlo.-sonreí maliciosamente.

Sentí cómo el miembro se me endurecía mientras me dedicaba a ultrajarla con mis dedos. Sentía la humedad por toda mi mano y cuando la liberé me llevé los dedos a la boca y los lamí al tiempo que ella me miraba asustada. Cuando decidí separarle las piernas un poco más solo vi cómo ella negaba con la cabeza. Rocé mi pene contra su cuerpo y ella tembló con más intensidad. Mientras me acomodaba entre sus piernas introduje poco a poco mi miembro dentro de ella y con mis manos toqué sus senos mientras los besaba y mordía los pezones. Ella jadeaba y vi el dolor en sus ojos cuando la embestí por completo. Saqué mi miembro de su cuerpo y me di cuenta de que había sangre en él. La miré inmediatamente sorprendido y ella parecía más que avergonzada.

-¿Eres… virgen?-pregunté casi sin creerlo.

Ella no respondió pero su silencio me afirmó lo que preguntaba. Sonreí nuevamente y volví a penetrarla con más intensidad. Una y otra vez la embestí mientras le sostenía fuertemente de una pierna. Ella jadeaba con cada embestida pero también la vi derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. No me importó. Esa mujer me excitaba, era sensual, era bonita pero sobretodo había algo en mí que me hacía odiarla y desearla al mismo tiempo. Si podía hacerla sufrir de esa manera, para mí mejor, pues para mí no representaba un sacrificio poseerla cada vez que me diera la gana, y ella pagaría cada minuto que esos dos estuvieran fugitivos. La penetré bruscamente hasta que logré derramarme dentro de ella. Me separé de ella con cuidado y la desaté de las manos y Kakyuu cayó al suelo sin fuerza alguna. No me miró, no dijo nada. La dejé sola y me fui a mi habitación a ponerme algo de ropa. Cuando estuve cambiado me dirigí a la sala y ella seguía allí, en el suelo.

-Volveré después.-fue todo lo que dije y al salir le ordené a mis hombres que volvieran a cerrar con llaves.

**Kakyuu.**

Cuando Darien Chiba salió del departamento me sentí aún más sola que antes. Me quedé en el suelo mirando hacia la nada durante demasiado tiempo. Me sentía terrible, me sentía sucia y depravada. Él me había quitado lo que había guardado tan recelosamente para la persona que siempre creí amar. Seiya era el hombre al que había deseado entregarme y ahora Darien Chiba me había ultrajado, me había tocado hasta mis adentros y no había vuelta atrás. Cuando anocheció decidí ponerme de pie con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y caminé hasta el baño. Dejé que el agua resbalara por mi cuerpo y comencé a llorar. Recordé cada minuto en que Darien me tocó y me penetró sin cuidado alguno y me estremecí. Me odiaba a mí misma por ser débil, por ser una estúpida y sobre todo por haber disfrutado aunque fuera solo un poco lo que Darien me hizo. Sabía que no estaba bien, que no debería de haberlo disfrutado pero era algo que ni siquiera yo podía controlar. Era algo que me sobrepasaba y que definitivamente no podía dejar de lado. Lo recordé desnudo, recordé cómo me miraba y cómo me arrancaba la ropa. Darien Chiba era realmente guapo, lo sabía muy bien, pero era un hombre despiadado y cruel, era malo… Tallé mi cuerpo con jabón un par de veces, me quedé bajo el agua hasta que el agua se enfrió y cerré la llave.

Al salir del cuarto de baño me di cuenta de que el camisón que había tomado ya no servía, estaba roto e inservible y la ropa que yo tenía estaba sucia y algo desgarrada. No podía ponerme nada de eso así que decidí abrir el closet del señor Chiba. Lo revisé detenidamente. Había muchas camisas de colores similares, todas de telas muy finas, de marcas caras. Pantalones perfectamente doblados y acomodados por colores y cortes, cinturones, corbatas, sacos que hacían juego. También había trajes militares en excelentes condiciones, todos ellos muy hermosos pero al mismo tiempo temidos por todos nosotros. No había nada de color vivo, nada de vida en aquél closet. Elegí una camisa grisácea y me la coloqué encima. Darien Chiba estaba muy alto y su camisa me llegaba hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas. Abrí los cajones y encontré ropa interior perfectamente doblada y acomodada. Tomé un bóxer de licra y me lo puse encima. Cuando estuve a punto de cerrar el closet hubo algo que me llamó la atención. Encontré un pequeño baúl de madera oscura arrinconado junto a las camisas. Lo tomé entre mis manos con cuidado y me di cuenta de que estaba abierto. Dentro se encontraba una fotografía muy vieja y algo arrugada junto con un collar de plata del que colgaba una piedra roja en forma de estrella. Tomé la fotografía con mucho cuidado y la observé detenidamente. Era una mujer muy hermosa. Tenía el cabello muy largo, muy negro y unos ojos enormes y violáceos. Era demasiado hermosa y lucía muy joven, sin embargo esa fotografía era muy vieja y seguramente esa mujer ya tendría más años. Volví a guardarla con cuidado y cerré el closet. Decidí cenar algo y como sabía que si el señor Chiba me encontraba en su cama se enojaría así que decidí recostarme en el sofá.

**Seiya.**

Ya teníamos bastantes horas sin parar de caminar. Desde que el sol se había ocultado el ambiente se había puesto bastante frío y la brisa del río no ayudaba. Ni Serena ni yo habíamos abierto la boca en horas pero me di cuenta de que ella tenía demasiado frío. Ahora caminaba más lento y ya había oscurecido completamente así que decidí que era mejor que nos detuviéramos. Me detuve y esperé a que Serena llegara a mi lado y me miró sin decir nada.

-Será mejor que descansemos aquí.-dije lanzando la mochila al suelo.-Ya es de noche y no podemos seguir avanzando.

-Bien.-respondió haciendo lo mismo que yo.

Ella comió algo de pan y jamón mientras que yo decidí comerme la última lata de atún que quedaba. Compartimos la última botella de agua y entonces ella se echó sobre la cobija y se enredó en ella. Yo batallé un poco para lograr descansar, Serena se había quedado dormida hacía más de dos horas y yo no podía dejar de pensar. Lo único que deseaba era llegar cuanto antes a nuestro destino, necesitaba alejarme cuanto antes de ese lugar. La miré mientras dormía. Parecía no estar muy tranquila y era evidente que no podía dejar de temblar a causa del frío. Yo también tenía pero Serena nunca había soportado mucho las bajas temperaturas, y así lo recordaba desde que éramos niños. Me acerqué a ella dispuesto a darle mi cobija, no podía dejar que sufriera así toda la noche y me senté a su lado mientras la cubría. ¿Ella realmente regresaría al lado de Darien Chiba una vez que todo esto terminara? ¿Se iría conmigo para siempre? Esas preguntas me atormentaban día y noche.

De pronto escuché la voz de Serena. Apenas tenía abierto los ojos un poco y había dicho mi nombre.

-Seiya…-volvió a decir. Le toqué la frente y me di cuenta de que tenía un poco de fiebre, por lo que le quité una de las cobijas y decidí recostarme junto a ella. Tenía que equilibrar su temperatura de algún modo. Justo cuando me acomodé junto a ella sentí cómo Serena se giraba sobre sí misma y se apretujaba contra mí. La abracé por los hombros y fue entonces cuando me quedé profundamente dormido.

**Darien.**

Kakyuu dormía en el sofá y ni siquiera le presté atención. Fui directo a mi habitación y me quité la ropa. Me coloqué el pijama y abrí el closet. Tomé el baúl entre mis manos y lo abrí cuidadosamente. Me quedé observando dentro para tomar la fotografía y entonces me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. La fotografía estaba desacomodada y sentí cómo la ira subía por todo mi cuerpo. Dejé el baúl en su lugar y me dirigí hacia la sala. Kakyuu dormía tranquilamente pero la tomé del brazo y la obligué a despertar. Ella abrió los ojos abruptamente y se incorporó con rapidez. La miré con los ojos inyectados en sangre y la tomé por los hombros.

-No te atrevas a tocar mis cosas otra vez, ¿entiendes? ¡nunca! Mucho menos toques ese baúl, ¡jamás!-grité con furia.-Ningún maldito Krawl va a tocar mis cosas. Te has puesto mi… ¡maldita!-dije lanzándola al sofá de nuevo.

-No tenía ropa…-trató de excusarse.-Yo no…

Le di una fuerte cachetada y ella se quedó callada de inmediato. No se atrevía a mirarme ni a abrir la boca.

-Gírate.-ordené después de un rato.-¡Gírate!-grité.

Ella me obedeció y se giró lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas dándome la espalda sobre el sofá. Me acerqué a ella y me desabroché el pantalón. Mi miembro estaba duro ya y lo saqué con cuidado. Escuché que Kakyuu sollozaba y la ignoré. Le levanté la camisa y le bajé bruscamente la ropa interior que traía puesta. Le separé las piernas y sin pensarlo dos veces me acomodé por detrás de ella y la penetré. Ella emitió un grito pero la ignoré y comencé a embestirla con más intensidad. La agarré fuertemente de la cintura y le jalé el cabello. No podía permitir que hiciera lo que le daba la gana, ella tenía que aprender que nadie, absolutamente nadie pasaba por encima de mí. Terminé por derramarme dentro de ella y me separé con cuidado. Me abroché el pantalón y cuando quise acercarme nuevamente a ella la vi hacerse a un lado. Me molesté e intenté acercarme de nuevo pero volvió a retroceder. Caminé hacia ella y ella seguía retrocediendo. Cuando intenté tomarla por el brazo gritó "¡no me toque!" y se encerró en el baño. Toqué la puerta fuertemente.

-Cuando salgas de ahí, querida, me las vas a pagar muy caro.-sentencié antes de golpear la puerta otra vez.

Regresé a mi habitación golpeando la puerta y tomé la fotografía de Rei entre mis manos. Sentía rabia, furia, todo. Nadie podía tocarla, nadie podía siquiera mirarla. Mi Rei… ella no tenía la culpa de nada y sin embargo había sufrido demasiado. Ella había sido tan solo una víctima de la guerra y jamás iba a perdonarle a los Krawls el error de uno de ellos. Esa fotografía era lo único que tenía de ella y no podía permitirme perderla. Tenía diez años con esa foto y era lo único que tenía de Rei junto con ese collar que yo mismo le regalé. Kakyuu, Seiya y cada uno de los Krawls pagarían uno por uno por culpa de aquél imbécil que se atrevió a arrebatármela hace diez años. Dejé la fotografía en su lugar y volví a guardar el baúl.

Regresé al baño y seguía cerrada. La golpeé fuertemente hasta que logré abrirla y allí se encontraba ella hecha un mar de lágrimas. La tomé fuertemente del brazo y la jalé hasta mi habitación. La tomé por los hombros y la obligué a mirarme. Ella lanzó su mano contra mí y me dio una cachetada, por lo que yo respondí y cuando estaba a punto de golpearla nuevamente me detuve a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro y la miré largamente a los ojos. Había temor, odio, ira, pero sobre todo, tristeza. Sin siquiera saber lo que estaba haciendo, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé. Pude ver los ojos de Rei en los ojos de ella y la besé. Sentí sus labios resistirse y conforme yo seguía besándole fui notando cómo dejaba de resistirse hasta que comenzó a responder. Sin dejar de besarla llegamos hasta la cama y volví a bajarle la ropa interior. Desesperadamente me quité los pantalones y sin dejar de besarla me introduje en ella, primero con lentitud y luego con intensidad hasta que sentí que todo mi cuerpo se vaciaba dentro de ella. El rostro de Kakyuu estaba sonrojado y ella jadeaba sin dejar de mirarme.


	4. Perspectiva

**Serena.**

Tardé un poco en acostumbrarme a la luz. Sentía demasiado calor y cuando traté de incorporarme me di cuenta de que Seiya se encontraba a mi lado y de hecho su brazo estaba alrededor mío. Me asusté y me incorporé rápidamente lo que provocó que Seiya se despertara. Seiya abrió los ojos y se los talló algo confundido sin saber qué sucedía.

-¿Me puedes decir qué hacías dormido conmigo?-pregunté mientras me alisaba el cabello.

Seiya me miró con ironía y se incorporó.

-Tenías fiebre.-respondió recogiendo las cobijas.- Solo trataba de compensarte la temperatura.

Como no dijo nada más decidí ayudarle a recoger. Revisé la mochila y solo había algo de pan y un poco de jamón. Me preocupé ya que según Seiya aún nos quedaban algunos días de camino hasta Morioka y ya no teníamos agua tampoco. Sentí la presencia de Seiya justo detrás de mí y me giré para mirarlo.

-Podemos beber agua del río.-dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.-Es agua dulce y no hay ningún problema.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al río y lo seguí en silencio. Tomó las botellas de agua vacías y fue llenando de una por una. Me senté cerca de él y saqué lo poco que nos quedaba de comer. Cuando terminó de llenar las botellas se sentó junto a mí y aceptó lo que le ofrecía. Comimos en silencio, ambos preocupados por lo que haríamos los días siguientes. Seiya me miró.

-No te preocupes, Serena, sé pescar y podremos sacar algo del río.

Retomamos el camino y antes de irnos lanzamos las mochilas al río. Era mucho más cómodo caminar sin cargar nada más que las cobijas que teníamos y esas las llevaba Seiya. Algo me decía que lo difícil apenas estaba por comenzar y la cabeza me daba vueltas cada vez que pensaba en Darien. ¿De verdad era todo lo que Seiya me había dicho? ¿Era un asesino? ¿Era un hombre cruel y despiadado? Si todas esas acusaciones eran verdad, yo no podía imaginarme a su lado, no podía siquiera pensar en casarme con él y mucho menos en quererlo. Era cierto que jamás lo conocí muy bien. Sabía muy pocas cosas de él porque Darien odiaba hablar de su vida privada. A mí lo único que me importó fue cómo se comportaba conmigo y como siempre fue un buen hombre yo no le di importancia. Pero siempre existen muchas máscaras y tampoco podía dudar de las palabras de Seiya. Seiya jamás se atrevería a mentirme y además había tanto rencor en sus palabras que era casi imposible dudar de ellas.

**Kakyuu.**

Los días pasaban lentamente para mí. Las horas aún más. La única vista hacia el exterior que tenía era por la ventana de la sala y los edificios se interponían en la belleza de la ciudad. Darien Chiba se la pasaba todo el día fuera. Se iba desde que el sol salía y no regresaba hasta que ya estaba muy oscuro. Había días en que ni siquiera regresaba a dormir. Yo había aprendido a acostumbrarme a todo aquello. Él me odiaba, de eso estaba segura. Lo veía en su mirada llena de desprecio, en sus palabras, en sus golpes… si yo decía algo que no le gustaba, si hacía algo que no le gustaba entonces él me daba una cachetada. Qué podía hacer yo contra él. Era un hombre imponente y muy fuerte, y yo… una simple mujer débil y sin ganas de nada. Había días en que ni siquiera me miraba, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de mi presencia y había otros días en los que me sometía a su antojo y me hacía el amor como le daba la gana. Yo ya no sabía qué sentir, qué pensar. Ni siquiera me había atrevido a escaparme, pues sabía perfectamente que el departamento estaba rodeado por soldados y que si me atrevía a abrir la puerta probablemente moriría de inmediato.

Cocinaba, dormía, veía la televisión solo para encontrar malas noticias, duraba horas mirando por la ventana, a veces tomaba un libro de los que estaban en la repisa. Siempre llevaba puesta la camisa que había tomado del closet, no tenía nada más que la ropa que el mismo Darien me había destrozado. También lloraba, por supuesto, lloraba mucho y cuando me cansaba no podía dejar de hacerlo. Me sentía sucia, tonta, me sentía infiel. Sabía muy bien que tal vez Seiya ni siquiera me recordaba, ni siquiera estaba pensando en mí, pero yo ahora era una mujer maldita, una mujer sucia e impura. Mis padres siempre habían sido conservadores, siempre fueron religiosos y ellos me enseñaron hasta el día de su muerte a seguir los mismos valores. Siempre creí que me entregaría al hombre que amaba, al hombre que sería mi esposo y cuando conocí a Seiya creí que podía ser ese hombre. Y ahora Darien Chiba me ultrajaba cada vez que le daba la gana, me tocaba, me besaba, a veces me golpeaba y me había convertido en una mujer sucia. Mi madre estaría decepcionada de mí, Seiya probablemente ni siquiera desearía estar conmigo ahora. Por otro lado me odiaba a mí misma, odiaba mi destino, mi debilidad, me odiaba por sentir las caricias de Darien, por desearlas y por esperarlas. No lo comprendía, no comprendía cómo es que me gustaban las caricias de un hombre que me odiaba, de un hombre que me maltrataba y que probablemente acabaría conmigo en cualquier momento.

Estaba anocheciendo y tenía hambre, por lo que me dirigí hacia la cocina y revisé qué podía hacer para cenar. Decidí preparar fideos y verduras. Mientras me dedicaba a preparar los alimentos pensé en Darien. Nunca lo veía comer, nunca lo veía cerca de la cocina. Decidí preparar más para que él también pudiera comer. Mientras dejé los fideos en la olla cocinándose, encontré los ingredientes suficientes para preparar una tarta de manzana. Pasé el resto de la tarde cocinando tarta y fideos. Cené mientras veía la televisión y decidí ver una película muy vieja que pasaban en esos momentos. A eso de las diez de la noche ya tenía demasiado sueño. Llevé los platos a la cocina y decidí servir un plato caliente para Darien junto con un trozo de tarta. Lo eché todo en una bandeja y lo llevé hasta su habitación. Dejé la bandeja en la mesita de noche y supuse que si venía a dormir ya no tardaría en llegar, por lo que regresé a la sala y me quedé dormida de inmediato.

**Darien.**

Eran casi las 10:30 cuando entre al departamento. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso por lo que encendí la luz del pasillo y caminé hasta la sala en donde vi a Kakyuu dormida en el sillón, como todas las noches. La ignoré y me dirigí hasta mi habitación para poder despojarme de mi ropa. Al entrar percibí un ligero olor a cilantro y salsa de soya, por lo que paseé la mirada por el lugar hasta encontrar una bandeja en la mesita de noche. Me quité el saco y lo lancé al suelo. En la bandeja había un plato grande con fideos y verduras y un plato pequeño con tarta de manzana. Aún estaba caliente y de pronto me di cuenta de que tenía demasiada hambre, pero luego me vino a la cabeza que esa comida la había hecho Kakyuu. ¿Qué tal si la había envenenado? No podía permitirme ese error. Tomé el plato y caminé con él hasta la entrada. Salí y le llamé a uno de mis hombres.

-Prueba esto.-ordené ofreciéndole el plato.

El hombre dudó unos segundos y luego lo tomó. Agarró los palillos y se llevó un poco a la boca. Esperé durante varios minutos y cuando me di cuenta de que no sucedía nada le pedí que se retirara. "Está rico" alcancé a escuchar. Regresé a la habitación y comí tranquilamente. Era verdad, los fideos estaban ricos y las verduras perfectamente cocidas. Lo devoré sin pensarlo y me comí la tarta de una sola mordida. Me quité la ropa y después de lavarme los dientes me metí a la cama.

Al abrir los ojos me sentía diferente. Hacía días que no me sentía totalmente descansado y ahora parecía haber dormido muy bien. Me incorporé lentamente y entonces me di cuenta al ver el reloj que era muy tarde. Eran casi las diez de la mañana y yo nunca me quedaba a esa hora en la casa. Me molesté, ¿cómo era posible que me hubiera quedado dormido? ¡Kakyuu! Ella sabía que yo me iba temprano y no se molestó en despertarme. Salí de la habitación muy molesto pero no la encontré ni en la sala ni en la cocina. Creí que estaría en el baño pero luego escuché ruidos en el cuarto de lavandería. Entré con cuidado y entonces la vi de pie lavando mi traje especial con sus propias manos. Me quedé allí observándola un largo rato mientras ella tallaba fuertemente la tela, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta y parecía estar sudando a causa del esfuerzo. Traía puesta la camisa que me había tomado del closet y que siempre llevaba puesta y las piernas descubiertas, como solía hacerlo. De pronto me di cuenta de que me miraba y se ponía roja.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-pregunté desde la puerta.-Nadie te ha dicho que hagas eso.-elevé la voz.

-No, pero creí que…

Entonces me acerqué a ella y le arrebaté el saco.

-Esto es algo muy delicado, mujer, y no se puede lavar así como así.-dije gritando.

Ella se quedó paralizada mientras clavaba sus enormes ojos en los míos. Noté que temblaba un poco y entreabría los labios.

-Yo solo… es por eso que decidí lavarlo a mano.-dijo después de un rato.-Porque una lavadora podría arruinarlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos instantes más y entonces le devolví la ropa. Ella la tomó mientras agachaba la mirada y salí del cuarto sin decir nada más. Me metí al baño para poder darme una ducha y al salir me enredé la toalla en la cintura. Al salir del baño Kakyuu caminaba por el pasillo y choqué contra ella. La tomé por los hombros para que no cayera y cuando me miró se apresuró en decir "lo siento" y se fue caminando en la dirección contraria. Hoy era día de supervisar por lo que elegí un traje en vez de un uniforme y después de cepillarme el cabello y echarme loción salí de la habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casa escuché su voz de nuevo.

-Señor Chiba.

Me volví hacia ella y la vi en la cocina.

-Creí que le gustaría desayunar algo antes de… irse.

La miré extrañado. No comprendía por qué me había hecho de cenar y ahora tenía el desayuno listo. Me acerqué a la cocina dudoso y me senté frente a un plato con huevos fritos y tocino. Ella me dio la espalda y se dedicó a lavar unos trastes. Comí lentamente mientras la observaba. Era una mujer demasiado sumisa, demasiado tranquila. Dejaba que los demás pasaran por encima de ella y no se inmutaba si alguien la maltrataba.

-¿Por qué preparaste la cena anoche? ¿Por qué preparas el desayuno ahora?

-Solo creí que…

-Cuando hables conmigo quiero que me mires a la cara.-ordené.

Kakyuu dejó los platos en el fregadero y se giró con lentitud.

-Creí que sería de su agrado comer algo caliente, señor, no lo he visto comer bien.

Me llevé a la boca el último trozo de tocino y bebí el jugo de naranja sin dejar de mirarla. Me puse de pie después de limpiarme con la servilleta.

-Te advierto que si tratas de envenenarme o algo parecido…-ya estaba justo frente a ella y la tomé fuertemente del cuello.

Pero no pude terminar la frase. Sus ojos marrones estaban clavados en los míos, eran cristalinos y noté un par de lágrimas acumuladas en ellos. Su mirada cargada de miedo me hizo estremecer. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, mi otra mano se deslizaba por su cuello y tenía su rostro en las manos. Sus labios temblaban y podía sentir su respiración entrecortada en mi rostro. Deslicé mis labios con lentitud por los suyos y noté cómo dejaban de temblar. Me apreté más contra ella al tiempo que la besaba con cuidado y lentitud, como si estuviera estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos. Sentí cómo su cuerpo se arqueaba y cómo abría más la boca para dejarme besarla. Un deseo creciente dentro de mí me impedía soltarla y entonces tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para soltarla, pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Me separé de ella con brusquedad y tenía los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Tengo que irme.-dije tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Le di la espalda y salí del departamento.

**Seiya.**

No tenía la menor idea de cuánto tiempo faltaba para llegar a Morioka. El río era bastante largo y ya habían pasados varios días. Serena se encontraba muy mal. Apenas tenía fuerzas para caminar y la veía débil y cansada. No habíamos tenido mucho éxito con la comida. Solo había logrado conseguir dos o tres truchas durante aquellos días y no era suficiente para el hambre que teníamos, pero era difícil encontrar más peces en aquel río ya que la corriente estaba tan rápida que era casi imposible pescar uno.

Serena se encontraba unos metros detrás de mí. La miré y me di cuenta de que estaba pálida y caminaba muy lento y tenía que detenerse de los árboles para continuar. Cuando me acerqué a ella la vi desvanecerse sobre el suelo y me apresuré. La tomé entre mis brazos y traté de hacerla reaccionar.

-Serena, contéstame por favor, ¡Serena!-grité.

Ella abrió los ojos y trató de incorporarse.

-Serena, ¿qué te sucede?

-No puedo.-logró decir rato después.-Necesito… comer, estoy muy… cansada

La vi entrecerrar los ojos nuevamente y le sostuve la cabeza.

-Serena, por favor, no cierres los ojos, te traeré… te traeré comida… por favor…

Dejé a Serena sobre el suelo. La cubrí con una de las cobijas y corrí hacia el bosque. Busqué desesperadamente algo que pudiera comer. Encontré algunas nueces, algunas cerezas, pero no era suficiente para darle las fuerzas necesarias a Serena. Regresé a donde la había dejado y dejé los frutos junto a ella y me dirigí al río. Me metí sin pensarlo dos veces. Tenía que encontrar una trucha o de lo contrario Serena corría peligro. Muchos se me escaparon y conforme los veía irse la desesperación aumentaba dentro de mí. No lograba capturar ninguno e incluso varias veces estuve a punto de irme con la corriente al fin logré atrapar una trucha y me salí del río como pude. Estaba completamente mojado y el frío se hacía presente en el bosque. Ahora necesitaba hacer una fogata para poder cocinarlo. No dejaba de temblar, mojado y con el frío que hacía solo empeoraba. Tardé mucho tiempo en lograr encender el fuego y enterré la trucha en un palo para poder echarla sobre las brasas. Mientras la trucha se quedaba en el fuego corrí hasta Serena y la incliné un poco. Ella dormitaba y traté de despertarla, pero parecía no reaccionar. Le metí a la boca unas cuantas cerezas y de alguna manera traté de hacer que se las tragara. Fui por un poco de agua y le di de beber. Al poco tiempo parpadeó un par de veces y trató de acostumbrarse. Me miró algo confundida. La dejé recargada en el tronco del árbol y fui a revisar el pescado. Aun necesitaba más tiempo y le di vueltas para que se cocinara bien de ambos lados.

Miré a Serena. No podía creer que todo esto estuviera sucediendo por mi culpa. Por días enteros no habíamos logrado comer nada más que unas cuantas nueces. Serena lucía demasiado pálida y débil y yo no lograba adivinar cuánto tiempo faltaba para Morioka. Saqué el pescado de la lumbre y dejé que se enfriara un poco. Me acerqué de nuevo a Serena y volví a ayudarle para que comiera. Le di trozos pequeños y la ayudé a que pudiera tragárselos. Poco a poco ella misma recobró fuerzas para masticar y dejó que le diera de comer en la boca. Le di cada trozo, cada pedazo de carne que esa trucha tenía. Al menos le daría fuerzas para un tiempo. Serena logró comerse todo el pescado y pareció recuperar un poco el color en su rostro. Le di algo de agua y pareció recuperarse un poco.

-Seiya… tú no comiste…

-Serena, no te preocupes por eso ahora, lo importante es que te sientas mejor. Vamos a descansar aquí porque no creo que puedas seguir caminando, ¿entiendes?, te pondrás bien…

-Perdóname, Seiya…

La tomé por los hombros y la abracé.

-Tranquila, Serena, descansa ya.-dije mientras la arrullaba para que pudiera descansar.

**Darien.**

-Lo siento, señor, no logramos atraparlos pero ya sabemos en qué dirección van. Encontramos unas mochilas con restos de comidas en el río Sensai. Ese río se dirige a la ciudad de Morioka, no hay otra salida, tienen que llegar allí.

-Quiero que los esperen en la ciudad, que estén todos bien alertas porque ya no se pueden escapar.-dije mientras caminaba por la acera.

Comenzó a explicarme algunas cosas cuando íbamos caminando cerca de algunas boutiques. Me detuve inconscientemente frente al aparador de una de las boutiques y me quedé observando un vestido azulado sobre el maniquí. Me le quedé mirando y pensé en Kakyuu. Solo escuchaba que el joven Ariuki decía algo pero no presté atención a sus palabras.

-Cómpralo.-ordené.-Mientras yo entro al sindicato, cómpralo.

El joven Ariuki me miró extrañado pero lo vi obedecer y se metió a la boutique. Entré al sindicato con mi séquito de hombres y me encontré con Kino y sus hombres. Estaban ultimando los detalles de lo que harían con los Krawls capturados.

-Qué bueno que llegaste, Chiba.-dijo Kino estrechándome la mano.-Solo te necesitaba a ti para ultimar detalles.

Me senté frente a él.

-Tenemos al 85% de los Krawls en nuestras manos. Mi secretario me dice que sería mejor que solo diéramos muerte a los activistas y traidores, mientras que a los que solo sufren de la desafortunada suerte de ser Krawl, los dejemos en prisión por el resto de sus vidas. ¿Tú qué opinas? Yo deseaba que todos tuvieran el mismo destino, sé que me comprenderás.

Me quedé mirándolo y por primera vez no supe qué responder.

-La mitad ha votado por el consejo del secretario y la otra mitad ha votado por mi propia recomendación. ¿Tú qué opinas?

-La verdad, señor, no me he dedicado a pensar en eso. Estaré muy agradecido de formar parte de esta decisión pero en estos momentos hay otras cosas en mi cabeza.

-¿Todavía no han atrapado a tu prometida y al estúpido de Seiya Kou?

Negué.

-Será mejor que resuelvas ese problema pronto.-dijo Kino poniéndose de pie.-Porque nuestro país se está reestructurando y te necesito a mi lado en cada decisión, así no podrás trabajar conmigo. Espero que pronto los encuentren y podamos darles a esos dos el castigo que se merecen.

-Yo más que nadie deseo encontrarlos, señor, yo mismo acabaré con ellos si es necesario.

-Muy bien.-dijo relajándose un poco.-Nos vemos mañana en los cuarteles.

La mayoría de los hombres se salió junto con Kino y yo me incorporé para reunirme con mis hombres. Entonces uno de los miembros del comité se me acercó.

-Chiba.-dijo el señor Fukushima.-Tengo entendido que tiene a todos sus hombres tras los traidores.

-Así es, señor Fukushima, mi propósito es encontrarlos, vivos o muertos.

-También tengo entendido que esa mujer, la que está relacionada con Seiya Kou, también está en su poder, ¿no es así?

De pronto me quedé sin palabras.

-Así es.-dije tras un largo rato de silencio.-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Nada, Chiba, tan solo que me gustaría saber por qué no la has enviado con los otros Krawls, a donde pertenece. No te ha servido de mucho, ¿o sí?

-Eso a usted no le incumbe, señor Fukushima, con todo respeto. Esa Krawl conoce muy bien a Seiya Kou y la necesito.-mentí.-Hasta que no lo encuentre no puedo hacer nada con ella.

-De acuerdo, señor Chiba, estaremos esperando los resultados.

El señor Fukushima me dio la espalda y regresé con mis hombres. A mí nadie me daba órdenes ni se metía en mis asuntos. Lo que yo hiciera con Kakyuu Fireball era mi problema y nadie de aquellos hombres tenía por qué importarle.

**Kakyuu.**

Todo el día me había dedicado a limpiar el lugar y acomodar todo lo que estaba desordenado. Había elegido un libro de la repisa y me encontraba leyendo sentada en el alféizar de la ventana sintiendo el aire fresco sobre mi cuerpo. Pasaba las páginas con tranquilidad, capturando cada palabra y cada oración. Escuché que la puerta se abría y vi al señor Chiba entrar con una bolsa en la mano y su saco sobre el brazo. Los lanzó sobre el sofá y se acercó a mí sin decir palabra alguna. Me miró un rato y luego me arrebató el libro de las manos y lo lanzó al suelo para poder tomarme entre sus brazos y llevarme cargando hasta su habitación.

Me lanzó sobre la cama y se echó sobre mí al tiempo que se quitaba la camisa. Pude ver las líneas que dibujaban sus músculos y sentí uno de sus dedos introducirse en mí. Entreabrí los labios sin darme cuenta y encontré sus ojos clavados en los míos mientras metía un segundo dedo con delicadeza. Sentí su cuerpo apretarse contra el mío y no podía dejar de mirarlo. Cada vez me sentía más aprisionada, sentía que el placer crecía dentro de mí deseando más y más. Se detuvo por unos instantes y comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa. Yo no me moví, no hice nada y solo dejé que sus manos se deslizaran por mis senos y mi vientre. Me quitó la ropa interior y de pronto sentí su lengua en mi entrepierna. Por un momento me asusté, no sabía lo que eso significaba y de pronto sentí que todo mi cuerpo se estremecía. La lengua de Darien se movía de arriba hacia abajo con lentitud mientras mi cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza. Jamás había sentido nada parecido y de vez en cuando sentía la mirada de Darien sobre mí al tiempo que me retorcía. Darien se separó de mí unos segundos para poder quitarse los pantalones y entonces vi cómo su miembro ya duro se escapaba de la ropa. Me le quedé mirando y entonces Darien me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a él. Se acomodó entre mis piernas y se introdujo en mí poco a poco. Sentí sus manos enredarse con más fuerza en mi cuerpo y luego comenzó a aumentar la velocidad. Él no dejaba de mirarme y yo me había puesto roja del placer. Conforme la punzada en mi vientre aumentaba Darien se movía más rápido y entonces se detuvo. Se recostó junto a mí y me obligó a sentarme encima de él. Él mismo me acomodó sobre su pene y sentí una punzada de dolor mientras entraba.

-Quiero que te muevas.-dijo de pronto.-Muévete.

Yo no tenía idea de cómo hacerle ni de cómo quería que lo hiciera. Sus manos estaban firmemente agarradas de mis caderas y comencé a moverme inconscientemente de atrás hacia delante. Él me observaba detenidamente, estudiando cada uno de mis movimientos. Me movía lentamente tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de hacerlo, pero cuando comencé a sentir el mismo deseo que antes comencé a moverme con más rapidez sin darme cuenta. Darien me miraba en cada movimiento y luego de un rato se incorporó un poco para tener su rostro frente al mío. De nuevo tomó el control y comenzó a moverse al mismo tiempo que yo. Sentía cómo el deseo en mi vientre incrementaba con cada embestida y de pronto… de pronto caí en sus brazos rendida y temblando de pies a cabeza.

No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó pero ambos nos quedamos en silencio y yo estaba tumbada a su lado boca abajo y desnuda. Darien trataba de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración y no podía dejar de mirarlo. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle y no sabía cómo, pero algo dentro de mí ansiaba saber quién era la mujer de la fotografía.

-¿Quién es ella, señor Chiba?-me atreví a preguntar. Por algunos minutos no hubo respuesta y luego giró su rostro para mirarme.

-Eso no te interesa.-respondió desviando la mirada de nuevo.

No supe qué responder y dejé que el silencio invadiera la atmósfera de nuevo para luego abrir la boca nuevamente.

-Se equivoca usted.-dije.-Sí me interesa.

Darien volvió a mirarme con los ojos encendidos.

-No. No te interesa y deja de hacer preguntas.

Minutos después Darien se separó de mí y salió de la habitación aún desnudo. Regresó al cabo de unos segundos con la misma bolsa con la que había entrado al departamento y me la entregó.

-¿Qué es?-pregunté algo confundida.

-Solo tómalo y sal de aquí, quiero dormir.

Me levanté de la cama y cuando estuve a punto de tomar la camisa que siempre llevaba puesta sentí cómo Darien me tomaba del brazo con fuerza.

-No la vas a necesitar más.-dijo mirándome.

-¿No quiere comer algo, señor?

-Solo sal de aquí.

Salí de allí en cuanto me liberó y cerró la puerta tras de mí. Caminé hasta la sala completamente desnuda. Me senté en el sillón y abrí la bolsa. Lo primero que saqué fue varias piezas de ropa interior y también había un vestido. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando lo saqué y lo extendí frente a mí. Era un vestido blanco de tela de manta muy fina con un poco de seda. Se ceñía hasta la cintura en donde tenía un hermoso moño y luego era suelto y con algo de volumen. Brillaba mucho y era demasiado bonito. Me quedé mirándolo por mucho tiempo. Jamás había tenido un vestido tan bonito y mucho menos tan caro como ese. Nunca en toda mi vida hubiera podido aspirar a comprarme algo así y él me lo había regalado… no comprendía por qué lo había hecho pero lo tomé entre mis brazos y comencé a dar vueltas por toda la sala. Quería ponérmelo de inmediato pero ya era muy noche y no tendría caso. Lo extendí sobre la mesa y me acomodé en el sillón. Tendría que dormirme desnuda pues tampoco tenía pijama y decidí que al siguiente día le robaría a Darien una playera.

A la mañana siguiente me había despertado muy temprano. Me metí a la regadera y al salir me puse algo de ropa interior nueva y me coloqué el vestido con entusiasmo. Amarré mi cabello en una coleta y me miré en el espejo que había en el baño. No podía creer que ese vestido estuviera tan bonito y mucho menos que me quedara tan bien. No podía dejar de mirarme. No quería quitármelo jamás. Decidí que para agradecerle a Darien prepararía el desayuno de nuevo y me dediqué a preparar unos panqueques con tocino y salchichas. Preparé algo de café y mientras servía escuché los pasos de Darien por el pasillo. No pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa cuando lo vi aparecer en la cocina y sentí cómo su mirada recorría mi cuerpo.

**Darien.**

Kakyuu me sonreía abiertamente al tiempo que dejaba una taza de café sobre la mesa. No pude evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada y sentí satisfacción al darme cuenta de que el vestido le quedaba muy bien. De pronto sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y pegándose contra mí.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo cerca de mi oído.

No comprendía por qué había hecho eso pero no supe qué hacer mientras ella me abrazaba, así que la separé de mí lo más rápido que pude y ella no dejaba de sonreír.

-Le hice panqueques…

La miré sin decir nada y me senté a comer. Ella comía con rapidez como si tuviera demasiado hambre y terminó primero que yo. Al terminar me levanté y dejé los platos a un lado. Kakyuu se encontraba en la sala leyendo y decidí irme sin decirle nada.

Durante toda el día me la pasé de arriba abajo con los soldados. Aún no había noticias ni de Seiya ni de Serena y me volvía cada vez más loco. Me la pasé viajando del sindicato al tribunal y al comité. Tuve que llamarle a mis hombres que cuidaban el departamento para que buscaran unos papeles que necesitaba dentro de unas cuantas horas e iría por ellos en cuanto los tuvieran listos.

**Kakyuu.**

Me encontraba leyendo en el sillón cuando escuché que la puerta se abría. Pensé que sería Darien pero me alarmé cuando vi a dos de los soldados que cuidaban el departamento entrar. Ambos me vieron extrañados y luego se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a reírse. Me puse de pie inmediatamente con el libro en la mano.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dije sin pensar.

-No tenemos por qué darle explicaciones a una maldita Krawl.-dijo uno de ellos.-Más bien, nosotros tendríamos que preguntar por qué tú sigues aquí y no en la cárcel con los demás malditos.

-Eso no les importa a ustedes.

Ambos rieron.

-Ahora resulta.-dijo el otro.-Que los pájaros le tiran a las escopetas.

-Creo que podremos divertirnos un poco antes de buscar los papeles que quiere Darien.

Ambos se miraron mientras sonreían maliciosamente. Noté que se acercaban a mí y caminé hacia atrás inconscientemente. Ambos se me acercaban y comencé a sentir que el miedo se apoderaba de mí. De pronto uno de ellos me tomó bruscamente del brazo y del otro brazo el segundo hombre.

-Déjenme en paz.-logré decir a pesar de que había comenzado a temblar de pies a cabeza.-Suéltenme.

No dejaban de reírse de mí e intentaban desnudarme. Comencé a sentir mucha desesperación y grité instintivamente.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ya!

Los dos me jalaban bruscamente mientras intentaban besarme y tocarme con sus sucias manos. No podía permitir que esos dos me tocaran y mucho menos que lograran su objetivo. Comencé a llorar porque eran demasiado fuertes para mí. Por más que intentaba zafarme no lo lograba y ellos ganaban cada vez más.

-Por favor…-dije tratando de gritar.-¡Suéltenme!

Uno de ellos trató de jalar mi vestido y sentí que la sangre se me iba del cuerpo.

-¡No, mi vestido no, déjenme!-grité con todas mis fuerzas.

**Darien.**

Como estaba muy cerca del departamento había decidido pasar por los papeles antes de la hora acordada. Subí rápidamente por las escaleras y me di cuenta de que ninguno de los dos hombres estaban en sus puestos y de pronto escuché los gritos de Kakyuu. Me apresuré a entrar al departamento y pude ser testigo de cómo entre los dos trataban de desnudarla y cómo la jalaban bruscamente mientras ella gritaba y pataleaba.

-¡No, mi vestido no, déjenme!-gritaba Kakyuu tratando de liberarse de mis hombres.

Apreté los puños inconscientemente. No sabía qué me estaba pasando pero sentía cómo el coraje y la furia subían rápidamente por mi cuerpo. Me sentía sumamente enfadado y no soporté ver cómo esos dos trataban de tocarla. Sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me acerqué a ellos y tomé a uno de ellos por los hombros y lo empujé bruscamente hacia un lado para después darle una fuerte patada en el abdomen. El segundo aún tenía a Kakyuu en sus brazos y me miró confundido. Lo tomé de la camisa y lo golpeé fuertemente en el rostro para después darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Lo tomé del brazo y lo jalé lejos de Kakyuu, vi cómo ella lloraba y trataba de alisarse el vestido y se acorralaba contra la pared. El otro hombre ya se había puesto de pie y también lo tomé del brazo, obligando a ambos a caminar hasta la entrada.

-Que les quede bien claro.-grité.-Que a ella solo la toco yo, ¡solo yo!-grité más fuerte.-Lárguense, lárguense en este momento que mañana sufrirán las consecuencias.

Ambos se perdieron de mi vista y cerré la puerta de un solo golpe. No podía controlarme. Me sentía demasiado furioso y demasiado estresado. Kakyuu me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la vi caminar hasta mí con lentitud. Me miró nuevamente y luego me abrazó sin decir nada. Por varios segundos me quedé inmóvil sintiendo cómo ella lloraba en mi pecho. No me moví, no hice nada, luego de que ella me apretara más decidí abrazarla también.

-Gra…cias…-me dijo entre sollozos.

Nos quedamos varios minutos ahí, de pie y abrazados. Cuando noté que Kakyuu se calmaba me separé de ella lentamente y pareció no protestar.

-No lograron dañar mi vestido.-dijo de pronto.-No lo lograron.

No pude responderle y lo único que hice fue tomarla del brazo con delicadeza y llevarla hasta mi cuarto.

-Puedes dormir aquí.

Ella me miró confundida pero no dijo nada.

-No tengo pijama.-dijo al cabo de un rato.

Me di cuenta de que insinuaba que debía prestarle algo de ropa y tuve que decirle que sí. La vi caminar hasta mis cajones y buscar en ellos una playera que pudiera ponerse. Me di cuenta de que Kakyuu era como una niña pequeña y frágil que no conocía muchas cosas y que parecía descubrir un mundo nuevo cada día. Se quitó el vestido con extremo cuidado y lo extendió sobre una silla para luego ponerse la playera que había elegido. Yo en cambio me quité la ropa y me puse la pantalonera con la que siempre dormía. Nunca me ponía playera para dormir y me acosté en la cama. Kakyuu me miraba como esperando a que le diera órdenes y solo extendí la mano para hacerle entender que podía acostarse.

-Puedo dormir en la sala.-respondió.-No hay problema.

-Duerme aquí.-ordené entonces, porque al parecer solo obedecía así.

Guardó silencio y se recostó bajo las cobijas a mi lado. Nos quedamos en silencio. Había apagado las luces y a pesar de que pasaba el tiempo no lograba dormir. Sabía perfectamente que al día siguiente tendría problemas por haber faltado a los pendientes que aún tenía, pero de pronto se me habían quitado las ganas de ir a trabajar. Había hecho unas llamadas para excusarme. Me di cuenta de que Kakyuu tampoco dormía porque no dejaba de mover las manos y no podía dormir normalmente. Me sentía demasiado extraño. Desde que ella había descubierto la fotografía de Rei no podía dejar de pensar en eso y necesitaba sacarlo. Ella me había dicho que le interesaba saber, y no recordaba a nadie que me hubiera dicho eso. Noté su cabello rojizo extendido sobre la almohada y entonces le toqué el hombro delicadamente cuando intenté apartar un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Ella se giró lentamente al tacto y me miró con algo de rubor en el rostro.

-Ella era mi prometida.-dije de pronto sin pensar.

Kakyuu entonces se volvió a acomodar para poder mirarme.

-Hace muchos años.-continué.-Diez, para ser exactos. Yo era un chiquillo de 20 años, ella también. Nos conocíamos de toda la vida, nuestros padres eran amigos y crecimos juntos. Fue la primera mujer de la que me enamoré. No conocía yo a ninguna otra, para mí no existía ninguna otra porque no tenía ojos para nadie más. Como ella siempre estuvo presente en mi vida nunca creí que pudiera haber otra mujer para mí. Queríamos casarnos, formar una familia… queríamos hacer muchas cosas, pero…

Ella me miraba sin decir nada. Sus ojos atentos en mí.

-La guerra estaba en su pleno apogeo, yo estaba en entrenamiento y no podía estar todo el tiempo con ella. El barrio en el que ella vivía… era uno de esos barrios mixtos que antes había, de los pocos que había y entonces… ella era una mujer muy buena, ella no tenía nada contra los Krawls, la mayoría de sus amigos lo eran…

Kakyuu se había incorporado y me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Los Krawls comenzaron a defenderse, todo era una balacera, muertes por todos lados, gente peleando, gente huyendo… ella trataba de ayudar a unas personas a huir, pero un Krawl que estaba muy enojado, un Krawl confundido que creyó que ella… creyó que ella estaba ayudando a los Lirios a capturarlos y él… él la mató.-dije por fin.

Kakyuu abrió los ojos como platos. Guardé silencio y sentí que ella tomaba una de mis manos con cuidado.

-Señor Chiba…-dijo entonces.-Es por eso que usted… que usted nos odia tanto.

La miré y había sinceridad en su mirada.

-Lo siento mucho.

Separé mi mano de la de ella.

-Jamás le había contado esto a nadie, y si te lo conté fue porque… olvídalo.-dije.-Solo te pido que no le menciones esto a nadie, a nadie, ¿entendiste? Ni siquiera sé por qué te lo dije.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse por nada, señor, jamás le hablaría de esto a nadie… y aunque quisiera hacerlo, creo que jamás tendré esa oportunidad, ¿cierto?-respondió agachando la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que cuando usted termine conmigo me enviará a una de esas cárceles, y en esa cárcel me encerrarán en una celda especial por lo que pasó con Seiya y su prometida.

No respondí.

-Usted… ¿usted pudo olvidar a la mujer de la fotografía con la señorita Tsukino?-preguntó de pronto.

-Quiero que te quede claro que lo que yo sentía por Rei… eso es algo muy diferente a lo que sentiré por otras mujeres. Ella ya no está aquí, y jamás podré querer a nadie de la manera en la que la quise a ella, pero sí puedo volver a amar.

-¿No amaba a Serena Tsukino?

-Por supuesto que sí. La amaba, pero de diferente manera. Creí encontrar a ella a una compañera incondicional, pero siempre… siempre había una enorme distancia entre nosotros que nos permitía… que nos permitía ser realmente sinceros y confiados. Jamás logré atravesar ese espacio, siempre creí que podría llegar a sentir lo mismo que sentí con Rei, pero no fue así.-confesé.-Pero ya deja de hacer preguntas.-volví a mirarla.-Después de todo no te incumbe y tú no podrías entenderme. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Kakyuu agachó la mirada.

-22, señor.-respondió.

Me sorprendí. Ella me miró avergonzada.

-Eres tan solo una niña.-dije comprendiendo su forma de ser.

Kakyuu no respondió y noté cómo unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté confundido.

-Señor… es solo que… si usted no me odiara… si usted no odiara a los Krawls…

-¿Qué?

-Usted podría ser un buen hombre.

Me quedé en silencio.

-¿Por qué eres tan pacífica? ¿Por qué no estás en la otra habitación llorando por estar aquí? ¿Por qué no intentas escaparte? ¿Por qué siempre aceptas todo lo que te digo y hago sin enojarte…?

-¿De qué serviría?-me interrumpió.-De cualquier manera usted siempre va a ganarme, siempre va a hacer lo que desee y yo jamás podría más que usted. Yo no soy nadie, no sirvo para nada, no soy nada… cada día me despierto y me doy cuenta de que cada vez existen menos posibilidades para mí. Sé que mis últimos días los viviré encerrada. Aquí o en una celda, pero ya no habrá más para mí, señor, eso lo he sabido desde que era una niña. ¿De qué me serviría retarlo o contradecirlo?

La tomé instintivamente por los hombros.

-¡Te quité tu virginidad!-dije casi gritando.-¡Insúltame! Seguramente esa no era la forma en la que tú…

-No, señor, esa no era la forma, ni el tiempo.-dijo entonces.-Ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto, señor Chiba, pero ahora… ahora no puedo imaginarme a otro hombre haciendo lo mismo que usted me hace, no puedo y ni siquiera soporto la idea…

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-dije zarandeándola un poco.-¿Estás diciendo que ya no desearías que otro hombre te…?

Ella negó rápidamente antes de que terminara la frase.

-Ni lo diga. No… no podría soportarlo.

-¿Y qué hay de Seiya Kou?-pregunté de pronto.

-Bueno… es evidente que él nunca me quiso, señor, tengo que aprender a aceptarlo y respecto a su pregunta, ni siquiera Seiya Kou, señor.

-No puedo creer en lo que dices.

-¿Por qué no, señor? ¿Usted cree que yo me siento bien con todo esto? Lucho día y noche contra lo que siento, usted me odia, y yo debería de odiarlo a usted, debería detestar sus caricias pero cuando me toca yo…

-Cállate.

Ella dibujó una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo siento.-se excusó.-Será mejor que duerma en la sala, señor.

Kakyuu intentó incorporarse y la detuve antes de que pudiera moverse.

-No. Vas a dormir aquí.

-Sí.-respondió.

-Acuéstate.

Kakyuu obedeció y se acomodó bajo las sábanas para luego darme la espalda. Regresé a mi lugar y me recosté sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Pasó bastante tiempo pero aun podía escuchar la respiración de Kakyuu. La miré y noté que parpadeaba unas cuantas veces. Entonces me acerqué a ella y la obligué a mirarme. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad y me miraba sin perder la concentración. La vi entreabrir los labios y entonces la besé bruscamente en los labios. Sentí sus labios aceptar los míos sin ninguna resistencia. Me separé de ella con la misma intensidad y ella seguía sin inmutarse. Volví a mi lugar y poco a poco el sueño se apoderó de mi cuerpo.


End file.
